Affair
by lostmyway
Summary: Sebastian and Cassandra Merteuil are Manhattan's golden couple, she is the perfect Upper East Side princess and he is her prince. Kathryn is Cassandra's younger sister, more promiscuous sister. What happens when Sebastian and Kathryn are left alone?
1. Chapter 1

It's the Prince and Princess of Manhattan. That's what everyone was calling them. Sebastian Valmont and Cassandra Merteuil. They were the high society, upper class perfect couple. As they entered the grand ballroom in my father's New York mansion, a couple miles from the city everyone turned to watch them. They stared and they gawked and whispered to one another about how beautiful my sister looked and how handsome Sebastian looked. Her long pale pink ball gown cascaded down her body to the marble floor and flowed out behind her. I would never disagree, she was beautiful. We looked very similar in a lot of ways I suppose. We had the same emerald eyes and the same milky white skin. We were both slender and tall with bone structure most girls would kill for. But that's where our similarities stopped. My sister's hair was more of a chestnut colour and mine was a rather dark chocolate brown. My mouth was slightly more fuller then her own and in our personalities we were worlds apart.

She was always the perfect princess both in public and private. I had never seen her act out or do the wrong thing. She always obeyed my mother's instructions and even when it was just the two of us I found her boring. She liked being proper and spending her spare time practising her French and table manners and doing things for charity. She liked to dress in boring pastel colours most of the time and her hair was usually set in classic styles. I was almost completely opposite. Although I suppose if you asked almost anyone they would think we were exactly the same person. Because like Cassandra I was the perfect princess, but only in public. I always did what was necessary for me to maintain my social standing for both myself and my mother. But in private I held a very different life then her. I was seductive and flirty. My spare time activities included snorting cocaine, drinking excessively and having sex. I was passionate, I had a fire in my heart. I rarely ever did anything for anyone else unless it was to maintain my spot in society. I liked wearing black, blue, red and bright purple dresses and loved having my hair just perfectly mussed.

Which is why I mostly didn't understand why Sebastian was with my sister at all. Because he was a lot like me. With both him and my sister only 2 years older then me I grew up with Sebastian. Our families had a long history, a history that existed before any of us were born. So naturally Sebastian was almost like mine and Cassandra's brother until they turned 15 and decided it would be fun to start dating. Both our parents were over joyed when they discovered the couple. 'Oh you two make such a wonderful couple!' Sebastian's mother had said. It made me want to be sick. I was only 13 at the time but knew even back then Sebastian wasn't meant for a girl like my sister. She was boring and placid, she had always been that way. He was indecent and arrogant. But none the less they continued dating.

Three years later and here they are. Sebastian and my sister make their way towards my mother and father. I watch them as Sebastian greets my father with a manly hand shake and my mother with a delicate kiss on her cheek. He says something to her which I'm sure is something along the lines of 'You look lovely tonight Mrs Merteuil.' Which she'll reply to by giggling like an idiot and telling Sebastian what a gentleman he is. My sister playfully slaps Sebastian's arm before my father extends his hand to her and asks her to dance. Of course she agrees nobly and they take to the dance floor and start to waltz to some boring music by some boring string cortet band. Sebastian looks over to me and then excuses himself from my mother before he strides over to me.

"Good evening Kathryn." He says, taking my hand and kissing it like a true gentleman.

"Fuck off, Valmont." I say, pulling my hand back in disgust.

"So lady like." He jokes, moving slightly behind the marble pillar I am standing in front of and taking a swig of the flask full of scotch in his pocket. He offers me the flask, I quickly oblige, taking a mouthful and wincing at the burning pain in my throat that I'll never get used to. I'm more of a vodka woman.

"I would have thought Cassie would make you leave that at home." I smirk, knowing very well he hates it when I make it seem like Cassie controls him.

His nose scrunches up in disgust at the thought of any woman controlling him. He looks down at the $6000 watch on his wrist my sister bought him for Christmas 4 months ago

"I need a cigarette." He sighs.

"I need a break." I reply as I turn around and slowly start making my way towards the exit of the ballroom.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Well, don't you want a cigarette? My mother will absolutely kill you if she sees you light up outside and so will Cassie." I tell him, turning my face to talk to him.

He shrugs his shoulders and quickly glances around the room to ensure neither Cassie, my parents or his parents are watching us. When he's sure they're not he follows me out of the ballroom, down the series of corridors and finally to the back of the house into the pool room. It's almost silent in here. The lights reflect off the clear blue water of the pool and illuminate the room with a blue hue. Sebastian, Cassie and I spent lots of Summers in this pool. I still spend almost every day here doing laps in the peacefulness of the room.

I take a seat on of the the lounge chairs, Sebastian takes the one beside me. There's a small glass side table between us which he places his cigarette case on after removing one. He flicks the switch on his lighter and in an instant his smoke is alight and the air around us fills with the smell of tobacco. Meanwhile I take out the metal crucifix necklace in my purse and wrap it around my hand. At that moment Sebastian doesn't notice but when I start to unscrew the top of the crucifix he snatches it from my hand.

"What the fuck? Give that back." I say.

"No. No way. I told you to give this up didn't I? Yes. A couple of months ago when I caught you doing it on the coffee table in the sitting room that morning." He tells me, holding the necklace out of my reach.

"And I'm sure _Cassandra_ has told you to quit smoking, but you haven't. So give me my crucifix back!" I half yell, knowing very well that the pool room echoes.

For just a slight moment he drops his guard and I snatch the necklace out of his hands. He curses but I just smile at him playfully, unscrewing the top and putting the little metal spoon full of cocaine to my nose before I snort it all up, close my eyes and put my head back, waiting for it to have it's effect.

"I can't believe you snort that shit. Your mom and dad would have you banished if they knew, Kathryn." He says. "And God, if your sister knew…" He trails off.

"Well they don't. You and my dealer are the only ones who know and it's going to stay like that. Unless you'd like Cassie to know you haven't really quit smoking." I threaten, placing the crucifix back in my purse.

"You can be such a bitch." He remarks, exhaling the last bit of cigarette smoke from his mouth before butting it out on the glass table and putting the butt in his pocket.

"Thank you." I reply smugly.

I can feel the cocaine starting to run through my body. It makes me feel alive. Sebastian and I both sit there quietly knowing we should get back to the party but also knowing neither of us want to. He takes the flask out of his jacket pocket once again and takes a swig, extending the flask to me. As I go to grab the plain silver flask Sebastian snatches it back and smirks at me.

"Asshole." I say.

"Bitch." He replies.

I wait until Sebastian relaxes again before I lean over and try to snatch the flask from him but he has anticipated my move and takes my wrist in his hand.

"Not a chance Katie." Sebastian whispers, using a childhood nickname.

I lean over once more to make another move on the flask, this time he doesn't anticipate my move but has quick reflexes and takes my other wrist only he pulls my body towards him and I end up landing on top of him. Both of us are a little taken aback by the move, our bodies flush against each other. My average size breasts are almost falling out of my tight fitting deep purple Cavalli dress as they're pushed against Sebastian's chest. Neither of us anticipated this move. His hands still clutch my wrists, while my legs seem to straddle him. My heart starts to beat faster. I can feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Sorry." I whisper, feeling like anything louder then that someone might hear and catch us in this position.

Sebastian looks me straight in the eye. It's the first time in a long time I've really looked at him and I remember the beautiful sea blue colour of his eyes and the dainty blonde eye lashes. He drops my wrists slowly, our faces are inches apart, I can smell the intoxicating perfume of his cologne on his neck. Did he always smell this damn good? His lips brush mine in a tentative kiss that seems more like he's testing the waters then anything else but it electrifies my body. His lips are soft and pouty and full and I want more. So I kiss him back. I kiss my sister's boyfriend of three years back. His hands find themselves in my hair, clutching chunks of it as our kiss starts to intensify. I find my own hands either side of his face feeling the slight stubble of his cheeks but still very much enjoying the kiss.

It seems like we kiss for hours on end but in reality it only lasted maybe a minute. As our lips part I can't even think straight and at that moment he's not Sebastian, my sister's boyfriend. He's just Sebastian. One of his hands releases my hair and slides down my body to my tiny waist. I can't bring myself to let go of his face though. Nor can I stop myself staring into his eyes. I feel my legs slipping from either side of his body and adjust myself so I won't fall. As I do he moans at the feeling of the contact of our lower halves. I smirk knowing I can make that sound come from his mouth.

"You like that?" I whisper feeling seductive and more like I'm 21 years old then 16.

"Don't." He says half heartedly, clutching my waist.

I slowly grind myself down onto him, liking the feeling of it myself. I can feel the hardness of his cock underneath me and it only makes me want more. He bites his lip this time to stifle anything that might escape but his fingers tugging at my waist tell me more then he knows.

"I like that." I say softly.

His eyes open slowly and his grip loosens on my waist. I'm hovered slightly above his crotch not making contact at that moment but wanting to more than anything. He slides both his hands up the backs of my thighs slowly, everything is new to him I suppose and he's making sure I'm not going to run.

"Not here." He tells me quietly. "It's too open."

I almost sigh in disbelief. But I quickly look around for somewhere we can go. My eyes set upon the sauna room, hidden behind a wall in the pool room. It's private and dark and it wouldn't be the first time I've had a boy in there with me. I get up quickly, Sebastian groans at the loss of contact but hurriedly follows me across the marbled pool room floor and through the sauna door. I don't even turn the lights on so it's dark. I can't make out Sebastian's body at that time, my eyes are still adjusting to the darkness. But I feel a pair of hands grab me from behind and a body rub against my ass. I moan as my senses come alive.

"I can't see." I say to him.

"I'm here." He whispers in my ear, a hand wandering up my right thigh and between my legs.

Sebastian pushes my hair aside and kisses my neck. The kiss vibrates through my whole body His touches make me whimper in pleasure.

"Sit down." He instructs softly.

I feel my way to the wooden bench seat and take a seat. I can only just make out Sebastian's outline but I know he's standing in front of me. I hear the sound of his zip and the rustle of his pants as they drop to the floor. He takes my hand and places it on his bare hip. My heart flutters in anticipation. It's not the first time I've been kissed, nor the first time I've been touched or touched someone else and it certainly is not the first time I've had sex but the feeling of everything Sebastian and I were doing made me feel something different, something I've never felt before and this not being able to see him thing made everything feel sexy an dangerous even though it already was.

He guides my hand to his stiff cock which is right in front of my face pretty much. It's bigger then I would have imagined. But feels nice in my hands. He softly moans with each stroke I give him, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Can I…?" I say, trailing off. I felt embarrassed to ask Sebastian something I knew every man liked. None the less I was afraid Sebastian would reject me.

"Yes." He immediately says.

My mouth hovers around his cock. I let my lips graze it at different points and my tongue dart out and touch it only slightly. He grows impatient and tells me to stop being a tease or he'll shove it in my mouth. I smirk to myself knowing I can tease him but take it in my mouth anyway. My tongue swirls around the head of his cock, licking and tasting it. I bob up and down on his cock before surprising him with trying to deep throat it. I can get most of it in before I start to gag and I think he's rather surprised.

"Shit. Don't do that." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask, pulling back.

"Because if you do, I might just cum and I won't be able to warn you or stop it." He says honestly, stroking his cock in one hand.

My stomach flips knowing I can give Sebastian that feeling.

"Where are you and why aren't you sucking my cock?" He teases, I can hear the smile on his mouth.

"Come find me." I whisper seductively.

I quickly strip myself of my dress leaving myself revealing in just my blue and silver see-through lace panties and matching bra. I listen for him feeling around the bench until finally he touches my leg. By this time he's also sitting on the bench. His hand slides up my leg until he reaches just before my panty line and gasps.

"You took off your dress. Please tell me you're not naked. I don't know if I can handle you being naked right now." He says.

"I have underwear on." I offer. "I'll show you."

I feel my way over to him and climb on top of him until my legs are either side of him on the bench just like we had been on the lounge chair only sitting up this time. I take both his hands and place them on my hips. I don't know when he removed his jacket and shirt but our chests are almost touching and I can feel the nakedness. My hands rake over his torso. I feel the abs that have formed on his stomach and remember when he never had them.

"Shit." He breathes. "You're too sexy for 16."

His hands move to my ass where he squeezes it roughly and pushes me down onto his crotch. I am dripping wet and want nothing more then to be touched and fucked. He slides one hand underneath me and feels the wetness that has soaked through my panties. I almost feel embarrassed before he groans a little. He kisses my collar bone and makes his way between my breasts with a line of kisses. It distracts me from the fact that his fingers are slipping beneath my panties and are touching my pussy.

It's my turn to moan and I do rather surprisingly as I don't expect the feeling of his fingers caressing my pussy. He gives a chuckle against my breasts at my outburst and undoes my bra with the other hand. My breasts free from the restraint, he is more then happy to know this. He kisses and licks them, sharing the passion between both my breasts and still caressing my pussy. I gasp as a finger slips inside me, unexpectedly.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He asks.

"It was unexpected. I'm fine." I reply.

Sebastian relinquishes his fingers from my panties and brings his hands back to my waist. I am disappointed at the loss of his touch but don't let him know that. I grind down on him, feeling more of him now that we are less clothed. For a few seconds he enjoys it, pulling me down harder on him and making noises of pleasure. But as I start to grind harder and get more into it he steadies me.

"Wait." He whispers.

"Did you hear something?" I ask, worried.

"No. No. It's just…we should stop." He says.

"What?" I ask, baffled and slightly annoyed.

"This is wrong. Shit. This is really wrong." He says more to himself then me.

I laugh quietly and don't take him seriously so instead of stopping I rake my nails over his chest and down into his underwear and grab his hard cock with my hand. His body tenses at my touch. I kiss his neck and his cheek and do my best to seduce him. He relaxes for a little bit. I take his cock out of his underwear and move my own to the side. I feel his body buzzing with anticipation as is my own. As I slide my wet pussy across his cock to give him a tease he all but cries out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck me." I whisper into his ear.

That's when he freezes. He grabs my waist and pushes me off him until I'm sitting on the bench and he's standing up. At this point my eyes have well adjusted to the darkness of the room and I can make out most of Sebastian's features.

"What are you doing?" I ask, offended he would push me around like that.

"I can't do this." He says as he slides his pants back on.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Shit. This was stupid." Sebastian reveals, buttoning his shirt up blindly.

"Do you not want to fuck me?" I scoff.

Sebastian gives an awkward laugh. "I want to. Trust me. I _really_ want to. You're so goddamn…incredibly…just…well you know what you are, Kathryn. But this is not right. Your sister is out there probably wondering where the fuck you and I got to and I'm in here just about to fuck her 16 year old sister."

"So?" I say.

"So Kathryn I can't." He tells me. "Get dressed please. I'm going to go out there and tell them you were upset about some guy at school and I was comforting you."

He exits the sauna in a hurry but I follow him out into the pool room still in just my underwear.

"Sebastian!" I call out feeling ripped off.

He turns around and stares at me. His eyes go from my head to my feet and back up over and over. I know he's checking me out, I know he's looking at my breasts and wishing I was also wearing no panties.

"Please get dressed." He says like I'm torturing him.

"No." I defiantly say.

"Kathryn…" He whines, taking a few steps towards me.

"No." I say more quietly and placid.

"Fuck Kathryn! Why can't you just do what I ask?" He growls still getting closer to me.

"I did remember? I sat down when you asked. I stopped deep throating you when you said so and I kept sucking your cock when you wanted me to." I smirk.

He bites down on his lip hard. He's almost in front of me.

"Kathryn this isn't right." He whimpers, but I can feel him giving in.

I don't say anything. I take the waist band of my panties and slowly pull them down, looking at him directly. They slide over my hips and down my thighs. He's watching me intently, his body is yearning for me I can tell. Finally I drop them to the floor.

"Oops." I say.

"Fuck you." He says before he storms the rest of the way over to me and plants his mouth on mine.

We stumble backwards back into the sauna until he slams me against a wall. It hurts and he's being rough but he's turning me on more then he did before and I can't help but enjoy it. He kisses me passionately, his hands pulling at my hair and touching me all over. This time he does not stop when I gasp as he shoves a finger inside me, he keeps it at a steady pace until he's moved two fingers inside me and I'm stroking his cock.

"Fuck you're tight." He tells me, gasping for air after breaking from our kiss.

I push him away from me and push him down onto the bench. His body hits the bench hard and fast. I climb atop him and slide my pussy down on to him before he can stop me. He immediately takes my waist and starts moving my body on him. I follow his lead, riding him like I had done to so many other guys before him only this was better. His hands grope my ass and my breasts, he kisses and sucks every inch of me he can reach at that point. We're both moaning and groaning and grasping each other for more. After all the build up before hand, all the touching and kissing and teasing it's not long before I want to cum.

"Sebastian…" I moan. "God, Seb. I'm gonna cum." I whisper into his ear.

"Not yet." He moans, slamming his hips into me as I ride him. "Not yet."

I try to think of other things to take my mind off the inexplicable pleasure I'm feeling. He slaps my ass cheek hard and I squeal out at the sharp pain.

"Asshole." I shoot at him.

He smirks at me. "Are you on birth control?" He asks, his eyes tightly closed.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good." He says.

His fingers start to work my clit quickly which isn't a good idea unless he's trying to make me cum. He rubs me and I fuck him and it's so good I want to scream and yell out how good it is.

"Now you can cum." He moans.

His cock pulses inside me and the feeling overwhelms me. I tighten around his cock, my pussy clenching him. I cum all over his cock and just as I do I feel his own body repeat my actions. He releases inside me with very few actual words and more cuss words then anything. He keeps my hips gyrating on top of him, getting slower and slower until we've finally stopped. Both of us are breathless and exasperated. Neither of us want to move. My body is numb with pleasure. I feel almost like I could float away I'm feeling that good. His hand rubs over my ass cheek one more time before he breaks our silence of breathlessness and exasperation.

"My God." He says.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" I smirk, running my hand through his curls.

"I suppose." He replies with an air of sarcasm.

I slap his chest. "Don't be a jerk."

"That was honestly the best sex I've ever had." He tells me.

"I know." I reply.

We both laugh before both of us know it's time to get back to the real world.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" He says. "Please."

"You really think I'm going to go run off and tell my sister I just fucked her boyfriend? My mother would murder me." I tell him.

"Well, you can be a bitch sometimes." He chuckles.

Both of us get dressed and make our way back to the ballroom after carefully checking our appearances. We've been gone almost 2 hours. As we re-enter the ballroom Cassie is talking angrily to our mother and my father is talking with Sebastian's parents. Everyone else has not even noticed our disappearance. Cassie notices us and angrily walks over to him, she grabs us both by the arm.

"Where have you two been!" She asks, slightly raising her voice.

"Sorry babe. Kathryn was upset about this guy who well, basically he fucked her and dumped her and I was consoling her. Sorry. I know we were gone for a long time but I was really concerned about her." Sebastian lies.

Cassie looks at me and smiles sweetly. "Oh. I'm so sorry Katie. I didn't know. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Just remember that not all guys are gentlemen like Sebastian here. Okay? I'm sure there's someone out there for you, you may just not be as lucky to find someone so soon." She offers.

I feel angry that she would even say that to me. Little does she know her perfect gentleman Sebastian was just fucking her 16 year old sister in the sauna.

"I know. Now if you don't mind, I think Vincent Langrove might want to dance with me." I say, excusing myself and making a beeline for anyone but my sister and Sebastian.

As I look back my sister wraps her arms around Sebastian. He follows suit but his eyes are looking at me.

* * *

><p>AN: This fic will/does contain; sex scenes, sexual references, drugs, language and possibly violence.

If you have any comments or questions please feel free to review the story and I will get back to you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning I awake to an almost silent house. Besides the scurries of the maid's feet the house was peaceful. My mother and father had left last night for Peru with Sebastian's parents. They had left my sister in charge. I push myself to get out of my big, soft King size bed and slip into my blue silk robe and matching slippers. It's early, around 7am but I'm as awake as I can be so I make my way down the corridor. My room is at the far end, across the hall from two guests' rooms and next to my own private study. As I reach the end of the corridor I hear noises coming from Cassie's room.

"Oh yeah, mmm, yeah." A girl's voice. Presumably my sister's.

It's not the first time I've heard Sebastian and Cassie having sex it wouldn't have even been the first time I had seen them having sex if that was the case. But it was the first time my blood started to boil at the sound of it. My fists clenched, my body grew angry. I wanted to storm in there and slap the pair of them. But I refrain. I pause for a moment, listening for any other noises which probably wasn't the right thing to do.

"Come on baby, please…" Sebastian's whiny voice. "You haven't done it in so long."

"No. It's disgusting. Besides only sluts give head jobs Sebastian. Isn't having sex with you enough? Don't you like having sex with me?" My sister.

I have to stop myself from laughing.

"I do like fucking you Cassandra it's just I also like getting head too. I need to blow and since you won't let me do that inside you, the least you could do is suck me off." He says, sounding slightly annoyed and rather blunt.

"I don't want to get pregnant Sebastian, isn't that a good reason for you not to do that inside me?" She fires back.

"You're on birth control aren't you?" She must nod her head at this point. "Well, then you're covered."

"I'm still not doing that or giving you head." She snaps angrily.

"Fuck!" He yells semi-loudly. "Sometimes Cassie you can be such a fucking bitch!"

I hear his footsteps loudly make their way across the room and decide this is where I pretend I never heard anything. So I walk hurriedly towards the stairs and make my way right to the bottom just before he opens the bedroom door and slams it shut. It echoes through the house. I continue walking towards the dining room waiting for him to see me. He almost walks straight past me before he says anything.

"Morning." He snaps.

"Pleasant morning?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Sometimes Kathryn, your sister can be such a fucking prude." He tells me, taking a seat at the table in his usual seat across the table from me.

"Sometimes?" I laugh. "Isn't she like that all the time?"

He gives me a small smile before the maid walks in and asks us what we'd like for breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and a black coffee." He tells her.

She looks at me. "An all white egg omelette and one piece of wholemeal toast." I say.

Once she leaves the room I make a point of loosening my robe just slightly so Sebastian can see the cream and black silk nightgown I have on underneath. He snatches the paper from one end of the table and opens it without even looking at me. I listen to him sigh and groan at the paper's articles before he folds the paper back up and puts it back on the table.

"How was your sleep?" He asks me, seeming a bit more calm then he had before.

"Fine." I reply. "Yours?"

"Good." He says.

The maid brings us our breakfast and leaves the room. The only sounds that are heard are the clinking of silver cutlery against plates and the soft chewing of food. I cut my omelette into tiny pieces and take slow mindful bites. Sebastian gobbles his down before I finish half of mine.

"What's your plans for today?" He asks.

"I'm going to go do some laps in the pool and then I'm going to pick up my…_supply_ from Blaine and then nothing. And you?" I reply, making polite conversation that feels more strained then it should be.

"Cassie is meeting some of her friends for lunch at that little boutique restaurant she likes and then I think they're going dress shopping for Lydia Tinkerman's party." He says.

"Well you're welcome to spend the day with me if you like. I can assure you it will be more fun then spending the day here alone." I smile.

"I'm not going to visit your drug dealer with you. Blaine infuriates me." He remarks.

"Fine. Sit here alone all day, it doesn't bother me." I say, getting up from the table.

He sits there for a few moments as I begin to make my way to the corridor that leads to the pool room. I hear the chair screech against the floor and then footsteps hurry to catch up with me. In an instant he is by my side. He smirks at me and I shake my head, knowing very well he was always going to follow me. He takes a seat on the same lounge chair he did a few nights ago in the pool room and lights up a cigarette. I change into my swimsuit behind the black screen wall. It's a simple black one piece that scoops down past my breasts and reveals more then any 16 year old should. But I only ever wore it in the privacy of my own home. As soon as I reveal myself from behind the black screen Sebastian's eyes fix on me.

He doesn't say a word but his eyes slowly rake over my slender, almost naked body. He inhales a breath of cigarette smoke and exhales slowly. I'm well aware of his stare but make no move to get him to stop. I slowly walk over to him and place myself next to him on the lounge chair I had not so many nights ago been on. I try to position myself in a somewhat sexy position.

"Aren't you going to take a swim with me?" I ask.

"Nah. I'll just sit here." He replies, butting out his cigarette.

"Okay." I tell him.

I walk over to the steps and make my way down into the warm water, perfectly heated to my liking. I let the water overcome me as I submerge the most of my body under the clear blue water.

"Do you do this everyday?" Sebastian asks as I get ready to start my laps.

"Yes. Unless I'm unable to because I'm not home. Otherwise everyday." I inform him.

He nods his head and I begin to swim my laps. Any one else might think it's weird that he sits there watching me swim laps but it was kind of comforting for me to know he was there. Whether his eyes were transfixed on me or he was looking somewhere else, it was just nice to have some company that didn't include some idiot jock from school who couldn't hold an intelligent conversation if they tried. Just as I was on my 10th or so lap Sebastian's phone rings, the shrillness cutting through the peacefulness I so enjoyed.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hi. I know. I'm in the pool room with Kathryn. We're hanging out. I know you did. Yes, I know. I didn't want to hang around the house all by myself today. I know. I don't care, Cassie. Yes. Okay. I will. Have fun. Bye."

"Your future wife?" I ask, stopping to take a breath.

"Very funny. It was your sister. She has been looking for me apparently. She said that I have to try and cheer you up because of that guy who fucked you around." He says with a slight smirk on his face.

For a few moments I don't know what he's on about. "What guy?" I ask before I think. "Oh…right." I laugh, trying to cut through the awkwardness.

Mentioning our little tryst was awkward. It's not that I wanted to forget about it but nor did I want to sit here and talk about how I fucked my sister's boyfriend whom she very much loves.

"Anyway, are you done yet? I'm rather bored sitting here watching you swim back and forth." He tells me.

"Fine. But you know after this we're going to Blaine's?" I remind him. "Can you get me that towel?"

Sebastian walks over to the towel rack and picks up a royal blue towel just as I'm exiting the pool. He stands there for a few seconds before coming over to me and handing me the towel. I tell him thanks and start to dry myself off. I can see him trying not to look but making it so obvious any other girl would have said something by now.

"I'll just get changed and then we can go." I tell him.

By the time I'm dressed and meet Sebastian downstairs it's just about 12 in the afternoon. He picks up the keys to his jag which he often drove around the city with Cassie. I follow him out to the street and get in the passenger seat.

"Blaine is going to love seeing you." I laugh.

"Why?" Sebastian asks, taking a glance at me before his eyes focus on the road again.

"He's like so in love with you." I tell Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffs. "I'm not gay."

"He knows that. But I think secretly he's hoping he'll be the one to turn you." I say.

We pull up outside Blaine's building, Sebastian opens my door for me and I show him to Blaine's apartment. I knock a couple of times before Blaine yells for me to come in.

"Come in Princess!" He yells.

As we both enter the apartment Blaine is seated in front of a wooden desk weighing pot and bagging it. It's not the first time I've seen him do this. I take a seat on the black leather chair, Sebastian stands beside me. Blaine hasn't even noticed Sebastian's presence yet.

"I have your stuff, Kathryn, just give me a minute. I have a huge order for a party and I was so busy last night entertaining this Swedish guy I met at a club that I kind of forgot about it and now I'm so behind." He says, finally spinning in his chair to face us. "Oh! Sebastian! Hi. It's been awhile."

"Tuttle." Sebastian says.

"Where's my manners? Joint?" Blaine offers, opening a wooden box full of joints. "Come on Valmont, don't you remember getting stoned in the old building at school? Don't tell me you've quit!"

"Cassie probably made him." I laugh, taking one out for myself.

"Cassie? What do you mean, she used to be right there with us!" He cackles.

"What? My sister? Cassandra Merteuil? The perfect little society girl?" I ask, stunned at the revelation.

Sebastian turns to me. "Your sister, Blaine and myself used to sneak into the old building at the back of the school in like…what was it? We were 16? And we used to smoke joints until we could barely stand. Cassie was the worst." Sebastian tells me.

"I don't believe it." I say.

"Oh yeah. She was." Blaine repeats.

"Well not now." I tell Blaine. "She doesn't even like Sebastian smoking cigarettes. She says it makes him look sleazy."

"No offence Valmont but it sounds like your girlfriend has turned into a bit of a prude." Blaine tells Sebastian, taking a drag of the joint I had lit.

I want to say 'You should have heard the fight they had this morning all because she's too good to suck his dick now!' but I stop myself and continue smoking the joint. I offer it to Sebastian and after a moments hesitation he says 'fuck it' and takes a couple of drags. I always knew Sebastian had smoked weed, but never Cassie. I just assumed she had stayed out of it. I had never known her to do anything that wasn't completely by the social society book and smoking drugs was definitely not.

Blaine and Sebastian start to chatter away about school days when they used to party together and drink and smoke weed. Blaine was only a year older then Sebastian but had been kept down a year at school so ended up in most of Sebastian's classes through high school which is how I met Blaine. In fact it was a party Sebastian and Cassie threw one weekend when both our parents were away where Blaine was invited and he offered a bump of coke to me. I was 14. For awhile it was just a party favour. Every now and then I'd bring it out and then I started to need it at charity events and social dinners. Now I mostly have it more then once or twice if I was having a particularly bad day.

"Anyway, what are you two doing together today anyway? You're not Cassie and if you were I'm sure this isn't where you'd be." Blaine asks.

"Cassie had crap to do with her boring friends so Sebastian decided to spend the day with me instead." I say. "God knows I'm more entertaining then she'll ever be."

"Hey." Sebastian says. "She's not _always _boring."

"Sebastian, she's my sister and I think she's a prude and boring." I tell him. "Name one thing she does with you that isn't boring?"

Blaine laughs and says obviously the first thing that comes to his mind. "Riding your cock I'm sure."

I look at Blaine slightly stunned but more angry then anything. The picture in my head of my sister and Sebastian did not so much disgust me as it did make me angry.

"Shit. Sorry." Blaine apologises.

Sebastian doesn't say anything at that moment.

"Right. Can I grab my stuff? I have some other things to do today and unfortunately can't sit around smoking pot with you all day." I tell Blaine, only wanting to leave because I was now annoyed.

"Sure." Blaine says.

Blaine leaves the room to go get my supply. Which I know for a fact he keeps upstairs in his bedroom in a secret compartment under the mattress of his bed. It takes him 12-15 minutes every time he retrieves my stash. I have timed him many times especially when I've been in a hurry.

"Sorry about that comment." Sebastian whispers.

"You didn't say it." I say. "Nor does it matter. You're her boyfriend. You fuck her. I know that. I don't pretend you don't."

"Yeah I know. It's just after the other night…" He starts to say to me.

"The other night was sex Sebastian. I'm not in love with you. It was one time thing and it'll probably never happen again. You're with my sister." I tell him.

"_Probably_?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

"Well I don't rule it out." I smirk.

"Why not? Do you think I want to fuck you again? That I want to cheat on Cassie?" He asks.

"Probably. I imagine she's probably boring as a book to have sex with." I tell him, which is the honest truth. I have always thought that about her.

Sebastian doesn't say anything at that.

"Anyway why wouldn't you want to fuck me? You said it was the best sex you've ever had." I say, knowing very well how amazing it was. "I'd want to fuck me again."

He laughs at this just as Blaine re-enters the room with my supply. I stand up and hand him a stack of hundred dollar bills to which he happily takes and doesn't bother counting. At this point I think I've earned his trust.

"Thanks." I say before Sebastian and I make our way back down to the jag. We don't say another word until we're back inside my townhouse.

"Do you really think I'd fuck you again?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply, dropping my bag on the entrance table and making my way towards the stairs.

"What makes you so sure, though?" He says, following behind me.

"Because, Sebastian you and I both know the things I did to you the other night. How I made you feel. The way I felt. And I know you would love very much to feel those things again. Whether you would risk your conscious to do that is another story." I tell him, reaching my bedroom door.

"Kathryn, you really are too much for a 16 year old girl." He tells me.

"I know." I say before quietly shutting my door.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, first off I am REALLY sorry for how long it's been. I recently moved houses and we had no internet for a long time and then last week I was so sick I couldn't even fathom the thought of putting in enough effort to get this done.

The good news is that due to all that time away I've written a lot. Like so many chapters ahead that providing I have access to the internet you should be getting regular chapters for awhile.

Lastly, here's some thank you's and answers to anyone who reviewed this story so far.

Erica: Kathryn's sister is not a virgin and Sebastian is not his playboy self. Still the personality of one, but more faithful towards Cassie.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed and pleaded with me to continue. It really gets the fingers typing when you're so kind and encouraging about my story. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter as much as the last and don't forget to keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's Aunt Helen held a lavish party at her Estate in the country every year at the start of the Winter months. It was the high light of the cold season events. Every year 2 days before the party Sebsatian, Cassie, my parents and the Valmonts go up to the Estate, stay until the day after the event and then return home to the city. The party was usually filled with lots of high society, social climbing bitches whom my mother loathed. So every time the party rolled around it was like a personal weekend full of all things Cassie. Every moment was consumed by how Cassie must act and what Cassie must say because the ladies who attended this party were the ladies who would eventually welcome Cassie into the society and from there she could climb her way to the top and be everything my mother ever wanted in a daughter.

I mostly hated this event.

The only thing I enjoyed was the fact that the Rosemont Estate was possibly my favourite place outside of the city.

As we arrive at the front entrance to the house the maids take our bags and ferry them off to our various rooms while the valets take the cars and park them in the private underground parking lot. Helen stands at the front door with big open arms. She's always been a friendly woman who I've never had a problem with. She cared for Cassie and I like we were her own family and I suppose that had to do a lot with the fact that Sebastian was her favourite nephew and Cassie was his girlfriend and I was Cassie's sister.

"Sebastian!" She yells, embracing him in a warm hug. "You're so handsome! Oh and Cassandra, look at you! You look lovely. Such a lady."

I roll my eyes at Helen's remark as Cassie says thank you and tells Helen how beautiful she looks today and that she doesn't look a day over 50. She was such a suck up. Just as I think I've got away from the hugging and the welcoming Helen catches me trying to sneak past her and pulls me in for a big, tight hug.

"Don't you sneak around me Kathryn Merteuil." She says in fake anger. "Gosh Kathryn, you are looking so gorgeous. What a nice figure you have! I'd kill to look like you." She laughs just as my mother chimes in.

"Nice figure? Don't encourage her poor figure. She looks like a sack of potatoes. Would it kill you to exercise and cut down on food Kathryn? Just a couple of pounds, that's all I'm asking. You know, Macy Grove's daughter Fiona lost 30 pounds during the summer. Can't you just have half the motivation that girl did?" My mother scolds.

Helen notices the fact that I've seem to sunk into the ground and after my mother passes her Helen embraces me in another hug. "Don't worry about her dear, I think you look great. If anything, you could put on some weight! Don't listen to that old hag. What does she know anyway?" She offers.

I try to smile and pretend that Helen's words had meant something. After she lets me go to embrace Sebastian's mother I retreat to the third floor where my room was. Helen liked to call the third floor the kids' floor back when we were children because all the nephews' and nieces' bedrooms were on the third floor and all the adult guest bedrooms on the second. I find my room easily, having been at least 5 times a year, every year for as long as I can remember. It's just the way I had always known it to be. A big King Size bed in the middle of the room, a white dresser to the right and a long, standing mirror to the left. The adjoining bathroom was adorned in antique bathroom fixtures. My bag is already sitting on the bed ready to be unpacked.

I take out a navy blue dress to change into and place it on the bed in front of me. I remove the black pants I had wearing for the drive up and the red short capped sleeve shirt, leaving me in just a pair of black lace panties and a red lace bra. I must be in my own world because I don't hear the knock on the door and as I turn around the door opens and Sebastian is standing before me.

"Shit." He says, not thinking. He quickly shuts the door behind him.

"Uhm." I say.

"Shit. Sorry. I…" He stammers, I obviously caught him off guard.

"Where is everybody and why are you in my room?" I ask, still shocked at his appearance.

"Helen, my father and your father took a car into the next town for quail or something and Cassie, my mother and your mother are with the society tutor in drawing room on the first floor." He says, staring at my body.

"And you're in my room…why?" I ask again.

"I wanted to see if you would like to talk a walk to the lake." He says.

"Okay." I say.

I turn back around and bend over to slip a pair of sheer stockings on. Sebastian's voice interrupts me.

"Don't do that." He tells me.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Bend over like that in what you're wearing." He says.

"Sebastian may I remind you that you are in _my _room watching _me_ get dressed. If you don't like the way in which I dress myself then you are more then welcome to leave the room." I say to him as I slide the stockings the rest of the way up my legs.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologises, still not leaving the room.

I slip my dress over my head, well aware that it pushes my breasts up and out, making me seem fuller in the chest than I actually am. Sebastian does not breath another word until we are outside in the fresh air and making our way over to the lake at the far back of the property. It takes probably 20 or so minutes to walk there but I never mind the walk. Usually I take it by myself and it's nice to get away but today Sebastian is with me and I don't mind the company.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, both admiring the late fall foliage. Most of the trees have been stripped of their golden leaves and left bare for the coming Winter months. But some of the trees are still adorned in red, gold and orange leaves, still falling quietly to the ground. It's beautiful here. There's no noise of traffic, no smoke filled air, no yelling people on the street. It's peaceful and I know exactly why Helen left the city for here.

As we make our way over the slight hill that makes us invisible from the house Sebastian breaks the silence.

"Why don't you take social tutoring lessons like Cassie?" He asks, like it had never occurred to him before.

"Because my mother loves her more." I say, half joking.

"Really?" He says.

"I'm not sure. I suppose she sees Cassie as a better fit to out climb the other girls who'll be joining the social society. She's right. It's not really the type of person I want to be. I don't want to be defined by my social status for the rest of my life. Cassie wants just that." I tell him.

"What would you like to be defined by then?" Sebastian queries.

"What a good business woman I make maybe? How well I run a business or how well I do a job. Something that means something you know?" I say.

"I know." He replies.

"What would you like to be defined by?" I ask.

"How many girls I've fucked." He laughs.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"No. I'm not really sure. My dad wants me to take over the family business but I'm not sure I want that. I think I want something of my own. Something people know I've built from the ground up and not just been given when I was of appropriate age." He tells me.

"That's fair." I reply.

The lake is in viewing distance by this time. It's as beautiful as it was a year ago. Not quite frozen by the Winter coldness, still slowly moving with the wind. Three ducks sit upon it, quacking away. When I was a kid I used to sit at the lake and throw stale bread to the ducks with the nanny who took care of Cassie and me. Then Cassie, Sebastian and myself would go into the little cottage by the lake and the nanny would make us sandwiches. I can't help but wonder if Sebastian remembers doing that.

As we reach the lake we take a seat by the water's edge and Sebastian takes the flask out of his pocket and takes a long swig. I follow suit taking a slightly lesser swig. He pulls a joint from his pocket too and smirks at me.

"Wanna get stoned?" He asks, laughing.

"Stoned and drunk? Sounds like a good plan to me." I reply.

He lights up the joint and we share it, taking one drag after the other, sharing the drug between us. It's not long before both the alcohol in the flask and the joint are finished and both Sebastian and I are feeling the effect.

"God I love this feeling." He says.

"What feeling?" I ask.

"The feeling of being stoned and drunk. I miss it so much. Cassie would kill me if she saw me right now." He laughs.

"She would." I agree.

I feel around my pocket for the familiar metal object and take it out. Sebastian sees it but this time doesn't say a word. I unscrew the top and snort the little bit of cocaine on the spoon and start to put it back into the bottom half of the crucifix.

"Would you like some?" I ask, feeling like it was the polite thing to do. "It's not going to kill you."

"It might." Sebastian says. "But what the hell."

He snorts the cocaine off the spoon and holds his head back. I tell him to lay down and close his eyes and just wait for the feeling. He asks me what the feeling is but I tell him he'll know when it comes. I do the same. Somehow Sebastian and my own hand find their way to each other and we are all of a sudden holding hands in the grass by the lake as it's starting to turn to dusk. I slowly open my eyes and smile at the feeling of the cocaine beginning to take effect. Sebastian sits up and smiles at me.

"God, my body feels more alive then ever." He says.

"I know, it's amazing." I reply.

He lets my hand go and stands to his feet. "Let's take a swim!" He says.

"What? Now? In this weather? Out here?" I say. "You're insane."

"Come on!" He says as he begins to strip down to his underwear.

I watch him so closely as he does this. Before I know it he's jumping in the water and the ducks are flying off into the sunset. I laugh at him as he makes a big splash and succumb to his request. In the chilly air I take all off my clothes but my bra and panties off and jump into the water after him. It's cold and slightly slimy but I don't really care and Sebastian doesn't seem to either.

"This is stupid." I tell him.

"Or fun." He says.

"Or stupid." I laugh.

We paddle around the lake for a couple of minutes before I decide it's too cold and get out. Sebastian follows after me.

"Shit. We don't have towels." He says.

"I could have told you that." I tell him, my teeth starting to chatter.

"Come on, come with me." He tells me, quickly walking around to the cottage.

Sebastian looks around for a spare key which is hidden in a gap between a rock and the cottage wall. He opens the lock on the door and pushes it open. It's dark and musky smelling inside but somewhat warmer then outside. I shut the door behind me and drop my clothes on the floor. Sebastian takes two towels from the linen cupboard in the hallway and throws one over to me. He wraps his towel around his torso and I wrap mine around the most of my body. He opens the fridge door and passes me a bottle of water which has probably been there for years but none the less I take a sip and place it on the bench.

"That water was slimy." I tell him, feeling my skin.

"Yeah, it was." He says, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he feels his own skin.

"I need a shower. We better head back up." I say, sighing knowing that the rest of the weekend will no doubt be boring.

"There's a shower here." He says. "It's upstairs."

"I know." I reply.

"Just take a shower here. Otherwise your mom will kill you for doing such an irresponsible thing like jumping in a freezing cold lake in Winter." He laughs. "Plus you still look kind of stoned. Not to mention high."

"What about you? Cassie will kill you if she finds out you've been drinking and getting stoned and then jumping in dirty lakes." I laugh back.

"Well, I'll just have to have a shower after you. So hurry up because it's cold!" He complains.

I start to make my way upstairs and stop just short of the top. He must hear the sudden stop in my footsteps because he walks over to the bottom of the stairs. I turn around to face him and drop my towel to reveal my half-naked body. He gives me a look that seems a little confused but just looks at me, waiting for me to say something.

"You could join me." I say.

"I could." He replies, seemingly pondering on the thought.

"Well?" I ask, standing at the top of the stairs freezing cold.

"Fuck it. I'm stoned, I'm drunk, I'm high. May as well top it off with a good time." He smirks, all but running up the stairs.

I walk up the last two steps to the second floor before he catches up to me and grabs me by the waist from behind. It feels almost natural to have Sebastian grab me like that. Cassie doesn't even really enter my mind. I don't think of him as her boyfriend at that moment. I don't think of her at all. Which is rather selfish I will admit but I don't care. Not right now. He runs his hands down the sides of my torso. I'm cold and slimy and I laugh him off and walk into the bathroom.

"Did they renovate this?" I ask, not remembering the bathroom being so big, nor new.

"Yep. Two person shower right there." He smirks, turning it on to an almost scalding hot temperature.

I turn around to face him. Our bodies are inches apart and I will admit at that moment I probably looked a mess and felt like one too. Both our bodies were slimy and cold and my hair was messy and wet. But it didn't really matter. I place my hands on his waist and tug at his towel which he immediately drops to the floor. I do the same to his black Calvin Klein underwear, biting my lip. He pushes them from his hips and down his legs to reveal his semi-hardened dick.

He slides his hand down my back and unclips my bra, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. I wait for him to remove the last piece of clothing from my body which he does promptly. He steps into the shower first, slightly adjusting the temperature as he does. I follow him in, loving the feeling of the hot water cascading over my body. We face each other and look at each other for a few moments, both our bodies being washed of the lake slime.

"You're fucking so sexy." He tells me, grabbing me roughly and pulling me flush against him.

I react with a small gasp. His cock his hard now, pushing against my abdomen with force. He runs his hands down my back and to my ass which he squeezes and grasps and gropes all he likes. I don't stop him and rather enjoy the feeling of it. I find my way to his mouth with my own, kissing him the way we had kissed that first time. My hand starts to stroke his cock slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of it in my hands once again. He moans into my mouth, as do I as his hands start to wander between my legs.

The water starts to go cold so Sebastian turns it off and we both go into the room next to the bathroom which happens to be a bedroom. He slaps my ass loudly as he walks behind me, I squeal and give him a playful scowl but he just smiles at me.

"Bastard." I say.

"Bitch." He replies.

We stop in the middle of the bedroom, a couple of feet from each other. He licks his lips and smiles at me.

"So sexy." He says.

"You said that already." I tell him.

"I can't believe a 16 year old girl can be so sexy and it's not illegal. You should be banned you know? Like banned from dressing the way you do and wearing the things you do and looking the way you do." He tells me.

His words make me feel good. They make my body swim with all kinds of emotions and feelings.

"Where do you want me?" I ask, seducing him with my voice.

"And that! Oh fuck. When you say things like that. _That_ should be banned." He informs me.

I walk slowly over to the bed and sit on the edge, slightly spreading my legs for him. He once again licks his lips and bites his lip, but only stares at me.

"Like this?" I ask.

He shakes his head no.

I get on the bed and get on all fours, bending over and revealing my pink pussy and tight ass to him. I hear him make a noise and turn around to look at him.

"Like this?" I ask again.

"Mhmm." He replies, making his way over.

His hand glides over my ass as he gets on the bed and positions himself on his knees behind me. He runs his fingers over my slit and moans when he feels the wetness. I watch him as he strokes his cock, getting ready to fuck me at any moment.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kathryn." He asks me.

"I want you to fuck me, Sebastian." I tell him.

He slides inside me slowly. Gasping and groaning at the tightness surrounding his cock. One of his hand grabs at my hip and the other takes my hair. His body start to rock against me, his hips slapping against my ass. I moan with the increasing pace and gasp every time the reaches to touch my breasts. Occasionally he roughly pulls my head back by my hair and I give a little girlish squeal which he never apologises for, just keeps fucking me.

"Shit." He moans. "So fucking good. Tell me you like it." He says.

"I like it, Seb. Mmmm." I moan.

"Say it." He demands in a gruff voice.

"I _love_ when you _fuck_ me Sebastian. Mmm. Oh. Yes. God. It's so good. Fuck." I exaggerate even though it feels amazing, I'm not really one for actual sentences, just cries and screams of pleasure.

Sebastian slaps my ass a couple of times, each time a squeal leaves my mouth. He fucks me and touches me for awhile before his speed increases dramatically. Every inch of my body is in ecstasy. I can't imagine a more pleasurable feeling.

"Fuck. Yeah." He growls.

"You gonna cum, Seb? Inside me, Seb? Please cum inside me." I beg, knowing this will send him over the edge.

"Shit. Don't say that." He tells me.

"_Pleaseeeeee_ Seb. I want it inside me. I wanna _feel_ it." I moan.

Before I can say another word he's rapidly fucking me and he's moaning and groaning and I feel him plunge as deep as he can inside me before his pace starts to slow and I realise I've pushed him over the edge. I smile to myself as she slows down and then finally all together stops but doesn't pull out.

"Fuck." He says. "Turn over. On your back." He instructs.

I do as he asks and lay on my back, my legs spread and him between my thighs. He looks down at my body and I look up at him. His cock is covered in a mixture of his cum and my juices. He runs a finger over my pussy and pushes a single one inside me, pulling it out covered in our juices. He brings it slowly to my mouth and runs it across my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly for him, he pushes the finger inside. I suck every little bit of cum and pussy juice off his finger, licking it seductively and moaning. He watches every second of it, his mouth slightly open. His eyes are lust filled. As he removes his finger from my mouth I lick my lips.

"Mmm. So good." I whisper.

"That is so naughty. You're a naughty, naughty girl Kathryn." He says, scooping me up into his arms so I'm sitting up, half sitting on him.

"I know." I say, kissing his neck.

"I could stay right here forever. In this cottage and fuck you for the rest of my life." He tells me.

"So could I." I reply.

For a few minutes we sit there in silence, occasionally kissing each other on various parts of our bodies.

"We should go back." I say, realising for the first time in awhile that it's dark outside.

"We should." He agrees.

We both get dressed and make our way slowly back to the house where Aunt Helen and our mothers and Cassie are sitting in the drawing room drinking tea and talking.

"Where have you been!" My mother screeches.

"We went for a walk." I say.

"Back to the city? You've been gone for hours!" She excuses.

"It's been a little bit over an hour, mother. Stop being so dramatic mother." I tell her.

Cassie looks at us, a little suspicious but it seems to pass her quickly.

"Mother, leave them alone. I believe them. Sebastian and Kathryn would never do anything to hurt me. They were just taking a walk right?" Cassie asks, more of a question then just an assurance to shut my mother up.

"Right." I agree, smiling at her.

"Exactly." Cassie says, happy with herself.

Sebastian puts his arm around Cassie and kisses her cheek, ever the loving boyfriend. For the first time I notice the way Helen is looking at me. She winks and smiles at me like she knows something no one else does but I put it down to me being paranoid and excuse myself to get changed for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: I am super sorry that this has taken so long. I recently had surgery and have been a bit under the weather not to mention unable to do much but sleep. But after reading all the reviews asking me to update, I got up and struggled over to my computer and did this one just for you guys. Please enjoy this chapter and know that more are coming as soon as I possibly can.

Keep those reviews coming, because as you just witnessed today, they really do get me motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

The hours leading up to the party at Helen's estate are hectic. All the maids, servants, cooks, servers, valets and various other service people are running around like mad. Adding finishing touches to centrepieces on tables and making sure the quail is season correctly. My mother and Sebastian's mother have disappeared into their respective bedrooms, pampering and primping and telling our fathers to straighten their ties and button their shirts. Sebastian is lazily out on the balcony in his and Cassie's room and Helen is ordering the service people around. It's a mad house.

Myself? I am with Cassie in her bedroom still deciding which dress I should wear.

"That one, definitely." Cassie says, pointing to a plain black, halter neck Givenchy dress.

I look at it and look at all the other dresses and know that she's wrong. It was the most plain, boring safest dress anyone could possibly wear to a party. Of course Cassie would choose that one. Her own dress was soft, pastel purple dress with little frills and flowers. It was disgusting, but so perfectly Cassie.

"Sebastian don't you agree?" She calls, bringing Sebastian back into the room.

He walks over to the bed and looks at my choices. The black Givenchy dress is on the left, a beautiful sea blue (kind of like the colour of Sebastian's eyes) Versace dress in the middle and a sexy moss green one of a kind dress on the right. He picks up the Givenchy and throws it on the floor, as if that particular dress hadn't cost me $4500. He then picks up both the blue and green dresses and seems to ponder them, looking at one and then at me and then looking at the other and then back at me. He puts the blue dress on the bed carelessly and hands me the moss green dress.

"This one." He tells me.

Cassie seems a little put off by his difference of opinion but doesn't say anything to him. She smiles at me and nods in agreement.

"Okay. Well I'll go put this on then." I say, walking into their adjoining bathroom.

I slip all my clothes off and pull the dress over my head. Sebastian was right. It looks amazing on. It hugged my body perfectly to give me a little bit of shape to my otherwise mostly shapeless body. The sweetheart neck line eventuated my breasts and the hem line stopped at a perfectly acceptable couple of inches above my knee. I looked good, even if I said so myself. I open the bathroom door and step back into the bedroom looking for Cassie.

"Cass can you do me up?" I ask, holding the sides of my dress together on one side.

Sebastian walks over to me and takes the zip in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I gasp, feeling embarrassed that he would do such a thing in front of Cassie.

"Relax." He says. "She went to ask my mom to put her hair up."

Sebastian's warm hands easily pull the zip up and into it's place. After he does this I pull away from him, for the first time he notices my full appearance.

"God." He breathes. "You look…really….really great."

I smile and roll my eyes. My hair was simply blow dried out and hung around my shoulders, I had barely any makeup on, going for a more natural look. Big black eye lashes and pale pink lips. I know I looked good. But I wasn't trying to look good for Sebastian. In fact I was trying to look good for someone else.

"Thanks." I reply, smoothing my hair a little with my hands.

"Maybe later we can sneak out for a little cigarette break and I can show you how much I _really _appreciate the way you look." He says, his voice low and husky and sexy.

His hands meet my waist and his lips meet my neck, giving me a soft but lustful kiss. He smells amazing and he feels amazing and my body wants to just give into him. But my mind knows better and I push him off me.

"Not tonight." I say firmly.

"What? Why?" He asks, seemingly a little offended.

"Because," I begin, gathering my various items or clothing getting ready to retreat back to my own room. "I'm meeting someone here tonight and I'll be busy with them. Maybe you should think about spending the night with Cassie, your girlfriend."

"Who are you spending your night with?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"Kathryn, who is it?" He asks again, his voice has a hint of anger or hurt or something.

"Isaac Mathers." I reveal.

"That football player at school? The senior?" He questions me.

"Not that it's really any of your business Sebastian, but yes. He called me up this morning and asked me if I'd like to be his date. I said yes. Why not? He's good looking, rich…" I trail off.

"A player, an idiot…" Sebastian tries.

"Need I remind you that you're the one cheating on your girlfriend. I know very well who Isaac is and what he does. I'm not stupid Sebastian. I think you forget I'm not just any 16 year old girl." I say, growing angry that he's trying to stop me from seeing Isaac.

"I know that. Trust me, I know. I just thought that we could…_hang out_." He says.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't. You'll have to enjoy your night with Cassie." I tell him, leaving the room.

I head downstairs to room set up for the party. Helen is fixing table cloths and yelling at a waiter because his tie isn't straight. I giggle to myself that this kind elderly woman can have such a mean streak to her when she needs to. She sees me almost immediately and waves me over. She's dressed in a dark navy suit that makes her seem powerful. But when she smiles you can tell that she's just the most wonderful lady you'll ever meet. Helen waves away a maid as I greet her.

"You look nice." I tell her, really meaning it.

"Thank you dear. You're looking…well if you don't mind me saying, quite _adult_." She chooses to say.

She takes my hand and we walk over to the other side of the room where the table I'll be sitting at later for dinner is. I see the place cards on the table. My mother, my father, Cassie, Sebastian, myself, Sebastian's father, Sebastian's mother and Helen. I don't know why she's showing me the table but she looks at me and her eyebrows raise a little. I must seem confused because she gives a little old lady laugh and pulls out two chairs. She gestures for me to sit in one as she takes a seat in the other.

"Is there something wrong, Helen?" I ask her.

"Not at all dear." She assures me.

"May I ask what this is all about then?" I say.

"Now, please, correct me if I'm wrong but I have a sense about these kinds of things Kathryn. Is there something going on between my nephew and you?" She asks.

I immediately laugh. It's the only thing I can do. My heart is thumping a million miles an hour and all I can think is 'shit, what am I going to do!' I smile at her and shake my head vigourously.

"Of course not." I tell her. "That's ridiculous if you don't mind my saying. Sebastian is Cassie's boyfriend."

Helen gives me a cheeky smile and takes my hand.

"I know Cassie and Sebastian have been dating a long time. But I don't think it's so ridiculous to say that there is something going on between Sebastian and you. I can see it. After all I've known both of you your whole lives." She tells me. "I'm not going to be angry about it Kathryn. In all honesty I've always thought you were a better match to young Sebastian then Cassandra. Don't get me wrong, your sister is a lovely girl. She's polite and well mannered but that's not Sebastian is it? He's always been a sort of rebel you know? I see the passion in his eyes that I see in yours, dear."

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I'm not sure whether I should confess or whether I should lie.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay. I'm just saying that if there was something going on between you, I wouldn't be angry. Just be careful? Cassandra is a wonderful sister. You don't want to hurt her because if you do, you may never get her back." Helen says.

I nod my head, agreeing with myself that that's the only thing to do. She lets my hand go and smiles and tells me to enjoy my night. As she walks away the rest of my family and the Valmonts come down stairs to join us. I feel sick. I feel like I'm going to faint. I look at Cassie and see her beautiful smile and even though she can be boring and a prude she's still a great sister. She's always been kind and caring and looked out for me and I suddenly feel so guilty for what I have done. I can barely make eye contact.

I sit at that table for an hour by myself feeling sick to my stomach and so guilty I can barely stand it. By this time guests have arrived. I barely notice them coming in the big grand doors and I barely notice the music that plays softly in the background. I definitely don't notice when I am approached.

"Kathryn?" A man's voice.

I turn to look at the person in question.

"Oh! Isaac. Hi. Sorry, I was just…well anyway. Hi." I say, standing up to greet him.

He places a kiss on my cheek as his hand touches my side. He looks nice, dressed in a simple black tuxedo with his light brown her slicked back.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale?" He says, looking concerned.

"Fine. Thank you. Would you like to dance? I think that's all I need, to get up and move." I smile.

"Sure." He says.

Isaac takes my hand and brings me to the dance floor. There aren't a lot of couples dancing but one of them is Sebastian and Cassie. They waltz across the floor like they're floating. It's carefree and so light it makes me sad. He says something to her and she smiles at him and says something back. He chuckles and kisses her cheek and right then it's like nothing ever happened between us. Like it had always just been Cassie and Sebastian and not Cassie and Sebastian and me. Isaac notices my distance and pulls me in closer. His body is hard and sort of cold, nothing like Sebastian's. He dances more clumsy like, his feet step in the wrong places and his hands are clammy. But I continue to dance with him, glancing over at the perfect couple every so often.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again.

"Yes." I tell him. "Actually no. I'm not. I'm so sorry Isaac but I'm just not feeling up to this right now. I might be coming down with something. Please stay and enjoy your night though." I tell him, exiting from the dance floor as quick as I can.

As I do I pass my mother. She grabs my arm and pulls me to an abrupt stop.

"Where are you going?" She snaps.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air." I say, pulling my arm back defiantly.

My feet take me as quickly as they can out of that room and out of the house onto the green grass and into the cold night air. I can't breathe. I start to run in my Christian Louboutin heels across the damp grass towards the lake. Tears start to stream from my eyes. As I make it to the cottage by the lake I forcefully open the door with the key and slam it shut, slumping to the ground behind the door and start to just cry.

I cry for all the horrible things I've done lately. For kissing Sebastian, for touching Sebastian for wanting him to want me. I cry because at that moment I hate myself for doing such a thing to my sister who has never done anything to me. I kick my heels off across the room and run upstairs to the bedroom that only last night Sebastian and I had fucked in. I rip the dirty sheets from the bed and throw them on the ground before I climb into the bed and curl up. I don't know when or how but I fall asleep.

When I awake there's someone prodding me, a voice calling my name. I groggily open my eyes. Everything is so dark. But I can make out the trademark blonde curls and my nose immediately feels with that familiar scent that is uniquely his.

"Kathryn? Katie? Hey. Wake up." He whispers.

"Go away." I tell him.

"Why? What's wrong? Did Isaac do something?" He asks, touching my arm lightly.

"No. Just go. I don't want to see you right now." I say.

He grabs my arms and pulls me up to a sitting position. His fingers lift my chin up to meet his eyes even though it's dark and I can barely see him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He says softly.

"I can't do this anymore, Seb." I whimper, feeling my eyes welling up.

"Do what?" He asks.

"This." I point between us. "Us. This cheating on Cassie thing. Helen knows and she doesn't care but she told me not to hurt Cassie and I realised there's no way of not hurting Cassie. She loves you Sebastian, she really loves you and I love her and I'm such a horrible bitch. I'm a slut! She's my sister and she's your girlfriend and we're cheating on her." I yell through sobbing tears.

He doesn't say anything. I don't think he knows what to say because he knows I'm right. He knows what we've done is wrong. He knows that Cassie would die if she found out and he knows that she really loves him. He purses his lips together and takes my hand. I don't want him to but I'm not sure I have the energy to fight him.

"Look, Kathryn I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should know better. I'm 18 and I'm fucking a 16 year old girl who happens to be my girlfriend's sister. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I mean I _know_ what I was thinking," He smiles which makes me smile, "It's just, there's something about you. I love Cassie I do. But you're right, this can't go on. I should have stopped after that first kiss. I'm sorry this has happened. I'm sorry you're feeling this way." He says.

"Could you pass me my crucifix please." I ask quietly.

Sebastian leans over to the bedside table and hands me my crucifix I take two hits and put it back down. I lean over to him and place a soft, sweet kiss on his mouth knowing it'll be the last time I'll get to do that. He kisses me back but his hands stay by his side.

"I'm going to miss this." He says.

I gulp back the lump in my throat. I kiss him again. I want to kiss him. At least my body wants me to kiss him. My mind is screaming at me, telling me no. He kisses me back again only this time his hands touch my face. They're warm and comforting and much nicer then Isaac's.

"I don't want to stop." I whisper, feeling sad and sorry.

"Me either." He says, places kisses on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN: Righteo. Here it is. I know it's short but I'm hoping that it's a good enough chapter that you'll all forgive me for that little fact. I've been writing a lot lately so I have plenty more chapters for all of you out there who are looking forward to where this story will go.

To all my lovely reviewers! Thank you all for your kind words. It really means a lot when someone gives me a kind review telling me how good the chapter/story is and how they'd really like an update. And thank you so much for your concern during my recovery. Fear not though it was a really minor surgery and I'm all better now (with just a couple of tiny scars to show for it!) and am back to writing and hopefully updating. I cannot tell you who's going to end up together or not together (that would be a story ruiner!) but I sincerely hope you'll all keep reading and hanging on for each update. Thank you all so much.

Keep those reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

The school parking lot is covered in high school students getting into town cars and their parent's BMW's. I wait under a big, old oak tree with a gold plaque on it that says 'In Memory of Geoffrey Sanders'. The plaque is scuffed and old looking which probably means it's been here for ages. Which I think it has. I watch everyone leave, laughing and giggling and kissing each other goodbye, as if tomorrow we weren't all going to see each other all over again. A hand slips underneath the back of my school skirt and gropes my ass. I jump half a mile, a little startled but then smile to myself. I don't even need to look around to know who it is.

"I love these panties." The male voice whispers into my ear, placing a kiss at the nape of my neck.

"I know." I say.

He stands behind me groping my ass and kissing my neck with everyone there to watch because no one is paying attention and even if they were I don't care. He rubs his crotch against me, I feel his hard cock through his pants. It makes me moan just the slightest bit.

"I missed you today babe. I thought we were supposed to meet up?" He questions, removing his hand from my ass.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had some things to do." I apologise turning around to meet the eyes of my groper.

"That's too bad. You'll have to make up for it though." He cheekily smiles, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Isaac." I giggle, pulling away.

Isaac lets me go. I fix my skirt and my general appearance and take his hand in my own.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I tell him.

"Tonight? My parents have some dinner, I'll be alone." He winks.

"Not tonight. I'm sorry. I have to go over to the Valmonts for dinner. It's sort of a family thing. I would try to get out of it but I already know that I won't be able to." I say.

"Well, what about later?" He asks.

"Isaac, you know I can't. If my mother catches me sneaking out of the house or back in she'll flip out and send me away. I'll make up for it tomorrow." I tell him, kissing his cheek and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I won't wear any panties to school tomorrow, just for you."

His hand grabs my ass roughly as he groans at my proposal.

"You drive me crazy." He growls.

Just as he says that a car (the only one) pulls into the parking lot. It's a familiar car, in fact it's Sebastian's jag and there's no Cassie. I curse to myself under my breath. The last thing I wanted to do this afternoon is be stuck in a car with Sebastian. He honks his horn at me to alert me to his presence but I'm already aware of him and decide to keep him waiting. I give Isaac a long, lust filled kiss. Isaac's hands grope my ass and slide under my skirt, pushing it up so Sebastian can probably see my underwear. We make out for at least a minute before Sebastian honks his horn again impatiently. I end the kiss and sigh.

"I have to go." I say.

"Isn't that Sebastian, your sister's boyfriend?" He questions.

"Yes." I reply.

"Why is he picking you up?" He asks.

"I don't know. My mother probably took the town car and my father probably took the limousine. Sebastian used to pick me up sometimes. I guess Cassie asked him to." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Anyway, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile and kiss his cheek.

I walk away, leaving Isaac under the tree. I open the passenger door to the jag and slide into the leather seat. But before Sebastian can get out of the parking lot Isaac yells across the lot.

"Don't forget, no panties tomorrow or you're in trouble!" He yells, a big grin on his face.

I'm sure Isaac can't see but I blush a bright red. Embarrassed Sebastian heard that. We pull out of the parking lot and into the busy street. I feel myself take a sigh of relief as Sebastian doesn't even comment on what was said. But I have spoken to soon.

"A real gentleman you have there." He comments.

"He's nice." I tell him, defending Isaac.

"I can see that." Sebastian nods sarcastically.

"It's none of your business anyway." I snark back.

"None of my business that my girlfriend's 16 year old sister isn't wearing panties to school so she can probably go off at her leisure and fuck some wanker in a bathroom like a common slut?" He retorts.

My mouth opens into a slight 'O'. I'm offended and hurt by Sebastian's comment.

"If you weren't in charge of my safety right now I would slap you Sebastian Valmont. How dare you say such a thing to me!" I yell.

The traffic around us starts to move slowly. Cars are beeping their horns and people are yelling for others to move. It's hectic.

"Well if the shoe fits." He spits.

This time I don't care that he's driving the car that I'm inside and in charge of my safety. I plant my hand sharply across his cheek, scowling at him. The sound is harsh. I leave a red mark on his cheek. He turns his attention to me for one moment and then back to the road.

"Let me out." I order him. "Stop this car, right now and let me out. I will not be spoken to like that nor will I accept a ride home from you."

Sebastian ignores me which if he knows me as well as I think he does, he should know that's something I really hate. He acts like I haven't said anything.

"Let me out!" I yell.

"No. I was asked to pick you up from school and that is what I am doing. So sit there and fucking shut up okay? I'm not going to have a fight with you in this car right now." He says sharply.

"Why do you even care what I do with my life? I'm allowed to have sex with Isaac or any other guy I want to. You have Cassie remember? That's why we stopped…" I tell him, feeling angry.

Sebastian takes a sharp turn down a side street and stops his car. He gets out and starts to walk down the alley way. I yell out for him but he ignores me and continues walking away. I get out of the car and follow him, running to catch up. He rounds a corner that turns out to be a dead and stops in his tracks. But he doesn't turn around to face me. His puts his hands on the brick wall in front of him and takes a deep breath in, seconds later exhaling loudly.

"I don't want to fight Kathryn." He says quietly.

"You started it by calling me a slut. I can't believe you even said that to me." I tell him.

"I'm sorry okay?" He says, turning around.

I take a couple of steps towards him and then stop. I reach out for him and touch his shoulder. He takes my hand and puts it back by my side.

"You agreed with me, remember?" I tell him softly.

"Agreed with you about what?" He asks.

"About us and about not doing it anymore because of Cassie." I say.

"You were upset. I didn't want you to be upset. You wanted to stop and I didn't want to but I'm not going to make you do something that's going to do that to you." He tells me.

"I don't want to stop Sebastian." I say. "I've changed my mind."

His eyes shoot up from the ground. He doesn't seem so angry anymore.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to see you that upset again. I don't want to hurt Cassie either but I can't stay away from you. But I love her." He says.

This time he takes my hand and holds it in his own. I think about my sister, perfect princess Cassie. I think about how hurt she'll be if she finds out or what she might do. I think about what it'll do to my family and Sebastian's family and what it'll do to me if it gets out. But I weigh up the inexplicable pleasure of being with Sebastian and the fear of losing everything I have and losing everything just doesn't seem that important. In that instant I plant my mouth on Sebastian's and relish the kiss. He kisses me back immediately.

Our kiss intensifies, growing more passionate by the second. But I break away to set a few ground rules.

"We only do this when we can get away without it looking suspicious." I say, attaching my mouth to his again.

He nods into the kiss and then breaks away himself.

"No one finds out. No telling anyone, not even Blaine." He says, knowing my relationship with Blaine.

I nod in agreement to that one and pull him back for another kiss.

"You don't break up with Cassie. This is just sex right? You love her and I'm sure that'll always be how it is. We'll fuck for awhile and get bored and just stop. No point breaking Cassie's heart for that." I say breathlessly.

"Right. It's just sex." He says.

His hand slides up my bare thigh, underneath my school skirt. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him as he pushes us against a wall. My hands are running through his golden locks and his are all over my body. I can barely take the distance that our clothes makes us have.

Sebastian unzips his slacks and pulls his cock out, it rubs against my clothed pussy. He moans into our kisses and growls at me when I bite his lip.

"Fuck. You are so sexy in your uniform. I wish I could bend you over the teacher's desk at school. You'd look great bent over like that." He smirks.

"I _do_ look sexy bent over a teacher's desk." I tell him.

Sebastian's movements stop and he stares at me shocked and a little bit hurt I think. I smile at him and brush my fingers over his cheeks.

"I'm kidding." I say.

"Another rule. I won't talk about me and Cassie if you don't talk about you and whoever. I'm not asking you to only be with me because I can't promise you that but please just don't tell me anything about it." He says.

"Okay." I reply.

He quickly checks his watch and sighs.

"We have to get back to my house. They'll be wondering where we've been." He says, letting me back down to the ground.

"I was doing homework in the library and you had to come looking for me which obviously took awhile and then all the traffic coming home. Gosh, it was so annoying." I pout, putting on my most innocent face.

He laughs at me and puts his still stiff cock back in his pants. I fix my skirt. We walk back to the car and get in. Sebastian starts it up and drives back into the street. The drive home is more pleasant. We laugh and talk and smile, Sebastian's hand occasionally grazes my thigh when he's not changing gears. We make careful note not to be to apparent about our relationship in the openness of his jag. There are eyes everywhere around us, someone's just waiting to find some dirt and reveal it to everyone I know.

When we pull up at Sebastian's family townhouse his valet Fredrick is waiting for us. He politely smiles at me as he opens my door and says 'Good day' to Sebastian when he takes his keys. Sebastian and I give one last knowing glance to one another before we enter the main entrance to his house. Nothing has changed about this house in the 16 years I have been alive. It speaks of old world money and a life of luxuries.

We both hear our parents and Cassie in the sitting room and follow suit. My parents are seated on the cream and gold sofa by the window and Sebastian's are opposite them on a matching sofa. Cassie is on cream and gold striped chair, leaving both Sebastian and I to the small chaise sofa against the wall. We take a seat beside each other, distancing enough space between us to make it appropriate.

"What took so long, dear?" Sebastian's mother Claire asks.

"I couldn't find Kathryn." He shrugs.

"That's my fault. I apologise. I lost track of time. I was in the library studying for a test I have next week. Lucky Sebastian came looking for me. Oh and then the traffic!" I exclaim. "What a horror."

No one seems suspicious by our story. Our fathers continue talking about business and clients while Cassie asks myself and Sebastian if we'd like a drink, even if it's not her house she's still the perfect hostess. We both shake our heads, no.

"How was your day?" I ask my sister, pretty sure she more then likely spent the day sipping tea and eating scones at the society club.

"Just wonderful!" She says.

Both my mother and Sebastian's mother nod their heads in agreement.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"We went looking at townhouses and apartments." She says so matter-of-factly. "Oh Kathryn, some of them were just to die for!"

I furrow my brows and look to Sebastian. His face is just as confused as my own. I was under the impression he spent a part of his day with her today but apparently I was wrong because he seems as clueless as I am.

"Are we moving?" I ask, turning to my mother.

"_We're_ not." She says, smiling brightly which is something my mother doesn't do often.

"I am!" Cassie squeals. "I mean Sebastian and I are!"

My stomach drops. Sebastian stands up abruptly.

"What? When? What do you mean we're moving?" He questions.

"Well!" She begins. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas. We've been looking for months. But today the agent found the most adorable apartment just a few streets from here. Oh Sebastian, I couldn't wait to tell you. I know you'll love it too. It's got a balcony and the kitchen is all brand new." She rambles.

"I don't understand." He says. "When did I say I wanted to move out with you?"

"You didn't. But I knew if I could surprise you with something like this you'd be so amazed and happy. Just have a look." Cassie says, pulling out a little booklet.

She brings the booklet over to Sebastian. It's full of pictures of the apartment and paragraphs of it's advantages. I can't even bring myself to focus on the writing long enough to actually read it. Cassie points at various things and in all honesty I know the apartment is probably lovely. Not exactly to my taste, but probably very nice. She rambles on about everything she loves about it and how her trust fund was paying for it because it was supposed to be surprise for him and how they can redecorate and host dinner parties.

I excuse myself from the room, feeling quite queasy. I find myself in the basement looking for anything I can drink. Sebastian's father has bottles of scotch older them himself in here from all over the world and wine from every country imaginable in every flavour possible. I take out a red wine from the rack and pop it open after a couple of tries. It tastes like a horrible mixture of sour grapes and soap but I down a fair bit anyway.

It wasn't that I was upset about Cassie and Sebastian per say. It was more the fact that if they lived together it would make it that much harder to see him. Which made me seem selfish and I knew that. I knew I should be happy for Cassie and happy for Sebastian and that this should make me realise once and for all that fucking Sebastian behind Cassie's back was definitely not the right thing to do. But it just made me sad and sick to my stomach knowing that she's going to cook for him and they're going to make a home there and I'll probably never get to see him because he'll be too busy helping her choose wallpaper. She'll always be there and I'll never get to be alone with him ever again.

A couple of foot steps interrupt my thoughts. A pair of black polished shoes meet my eye line and eventually a body follows. It's Sebastian. No one else would bother to come looking for me. He takes a seat on the polished hardwood floor beside me and takes a swig out of the bottle in my hand. He grimaces at the taste and examines the label.

"This is a horrible bottle of wine. You should have consulted me. I'm pretty good at picking a nice red." He says, handing back the bottle.

I don't reply. I take another huge gulp and set the bottle of the floor. It still tastes like sour grapes and soap.

"I didn't know, I swear Kathryn." He says to me.

"I know." I reply. "I'm not upset about you and Cassie."

"Then why'd you walk out?" He asks.

"Because I'm upset that I won't get to see you anymore. She'll always be there and you'll never be able to get away for a couple of hours or I won't be able to just come over without her coming home and busting us. She won't need to call you up to see if you're home anymore because it'll be yours and her home. I'm upset that I won't get to fuck you anymore." I tell him. "I know that makes me selfish and a bitch and whatever but I don't care."

"Kathryn. We'll see each other. I promise. Cassie has social club meetings and event planning and she's forever hanging out with those debutante sluts. There will be time. And I'll be able to leave at times you know that right? She doesn't have me on a leash." He laughs. "I'll tell her I'm going to see a friend or I'm having lunch with my dad or I'm doing something with my dad's business. I promise you we'll get to see each other." He says.

I turn to him slightly tipsy and only now hating the red wine that's sloshing through my otherwise empty stomach. "If you don't, I'm going to be very angry." I warn him.

"I know you will." He smiles. "Now straighten up and get back up there. Unfortunately I can't sit down here all night with you and get shit faced off my dad's expensive wine and I don't want to go through this family dinner without you."

Sebastian helps me stand up. He kisses my cheek and then starts ascending the stairs.

"Oh, and Kathryn?" He asks. "Could you please not go to school without your underwear on tomorrow?" He smiles.

I break a smile for him and nod my head. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I really want to say that I am so very, very, very sorry for how long this update has taken. I went on holidays at the end of April and when I returned home my macbook was not working. I didn't have the money for a little bit to fix it, so that's why this has taken so long. But believe me, I will continue to update as promptly as possible. This is the second day having my macbook back and this was one of the first things I wanted to do.

So please enjoy this long awaited chapter and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian and Cassie moved into their apartment two days ago. I watched her take the last of her things down to the movers and kiss me goodbye, saying she'll see me in a couple of days after Sebastian and her had settled in. I gave her smile because I knew that was the right thing to do but secretly I wanted to hurl. Sebastian hadn't called me since he moved. It hurt a little to think what he might be doing to make him so busy he couldn't so much as call me to say hello but I try to not think about it.

I butt out the rest of the joint I was smoking into a homo-erotic ashtray on Blaine's bedside table. He is counting cash beside me from some rave he supplied.

"$12,455" He says, looking pleased with himself.

"Congratulations." I reply.

Blaine puts the stack of cash in a metal locked box and slides it under the bed. I knew he didn't actually keep the box there. "So, how's the family?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and lay my head back into Blaine's pillows. They're soft and smell like a mixture of a gay night club and some kind of flower. "Cassie moved out." I tell him, trying to sound at least a little bit happy.

"Did her and Sebastian move in together!" Blaine practically screeches.

I nod my head to which he replies with an over the top pretend cry. "How could he?" He fake cries.

"Shut up." I snap.

"Sorry." He apologises. "What's got your panties in a twist? Missing Cassie already?"

"No." I reply.

"Then what is it? Jealous she moved out and you can't get away from your parents? Angry she left you there to rot?" He laughs.

"No." I repeat.

"Oh! I know. You and Valmont have been doing the nasty behind Cassie's back and now they've moved in together you're totally jealous and angry right?" He giggles. His voice says sarcasm but what he doesn't know is that what he just said was mostly true.

Blaine waits for my reply but when I don't give him one his dark brown eyebrows practically raise right up to his bleach blonde hair. He slowly brings his hand and covers his mouth that has basically opened enough to fit a grapefruit in. I don't even look at him. Sebastian asked me not to tell anyone including Blaine, so I wasn't going to. But if he guessed, I suppose that isn't telling?

"Oh. My. God." He slowly says. "You and…you and…YOU AND SEBASTIAN!" He yells.

"Blaine!" I yell.

"Are you serious? You're fucking Sebastian? Kathryn!" He questions, still in a state of shock.

"Stop being such a drama queer." I tell him.

"How can I when you reveal this piece of information to me? This is huge!" He exclaims.

"I didn't _reveal_ anything to you." I remind him.

I take out my crucifix and take a quick hit, hoping the cocaine will relax me just the slightest. Blaine grabs my hand and looks me in the eye as if he's asking me to tell him I'm joking. But this is not a joke.

"How long?" He asks.

"We've only had sex a couple of times." I tell him. "But it's been going on since April."

Blaine gets up off the bed and grabs a cigarette. He lights it over by the window and doesn't say another thing until he's butted the cigarette out. He walks back over to me and pulls me up off the bed.

"That's like 7 months Kathryn. You've been doing Sebastian Valmont for 7 months." He says to me, like I can't count or I don't remember or something.

"I'm well aware." I say.

"Don't you feel guilty?" He asks.

"Not really." I shrug. "Cassie isn't right for him. We all know that. But he loves her and she loves him and I'm just fucking him. It's nothing else. He probably needs something on the side she's so goddamn boring. Better me then some slut who's going to tell her right?"

"You're her sister. You're blood. What if she finds out?" He questions.

"She won't. I'm not going to tell her. Sebastian's not going to tell her and now that you know, you're not going to tell her are you?" He shakes his head no. "Good. Because if you do, I will call the cops and tell them you tried to sell drugs to me at school and then I will tell them all the secret places you keep your stash and you will go to jail." I threaten.

"How did this even start? What, were you like hanging out and just thought it'd be fun?" He tries to joke.

"Not really. We were at that gala at my house and he needed a cigarette and I needed some coke, we went down to the pool room and we were just sitting around, getting away from all the bullshit. He was trying to hold a flask from me and I slipped and fell on him. We kissed. Then we couldn't stop. We fooled around for awhile and then fucked in the sauna." I say, making the tryst seem less of a big deal then it actually was.

I look at the clock on the wall and realise I should have been home by now to get ready for dinner.

"I have to go. Sebastian and Cassie are having dinner at their house for the family to show off the new apartment." I tell him, picking up my bag.

"Oh, what are you going wear? Something sexy? You know that really cute black strapless mini dress-" I cut him off.

"Blaine, I'm not going to go over to Sebastian's house while his girlfriend is there dressed in that. My mother for one would tell me to get changed and don't you think it would be a little suspicious, me dressing up like that for a family dinner?" I say.

"Right. Sorry." He kisses my cheek as he opens the door for me. "Keep me updated will you?"

"Sure." I say as I walk away.

As I get into the town car that's waiting for me my cell rings. Sebastian's name flashes across the screen. I smile to myself feeling relieved he's finally called me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey. How are you?" He asks, his voice is soft and quiet.

"Fine. How are you?" I reply.

"Tired. Exhausted. Are you coming tonight?" He says, he sounds tired.

"Of course. Even if I didn't want to come you know my mother would make me." I tell him.

"Good. I miss you." He breathes.

"No, Sebastian. You miss me, on top of you." I smirk.

He gives a quiet groan. "Don't even start. Or when you get here I won't be able to stop myself and I'll have to fuck you on the dining table." He laughs softly.

"When can we see each other next?" I ask, thinking about Sebastian fucking me on the dining table.

"Tomorrow. Cassie has some event planning thing at my Aunt Helen's with our mothers. She'll be gone pretty much all day. Come over?" He proposes.

"Okay. What time?" I ask.

"I'll give you a call after she leaves." He tells me. "Hey, I have to go, Cassie's calling me from the kitchen. See you tonight." Sebastian says.

"Okay. Bye." I hang up.

When I get home my mother is yelling at my father about something to do with some business thing, so I creep past them and go straight up to my bedroom. I walk into my cupboard and run my hand across all my dresses. Most of them I had only worn once or twice. Instead of a dress I pick out a navy blue and white striped waist high skirt and a navy blue sheer top. I pull out a pair of Christian Louboutin red pumps and out on my outfit. It's not my usual look, it's more something Cassie might wear then what I would wear. But I decided it's the right outfit for now.

My mother calls me through the intercom, yelling at me to get downstairs now. I roll my eyes as I sweetly tell her 'yes mother' and retreat to downstairs. We all get into the town car I had just been in talking to Sebastian. It doesn't take long for us to get to _their_ apartment. In all honesty it's really not that far at all. We pull up out the front and the driver let's us out. The door man opens the big glass doors for us and I follow my mother and father into the elevator. _Their_ apartment is on the top floor of course, the biggest and grandest of all the apartments in this building.

As the elevator dings it's doors open and we are met with the entrance to Sebastian and Cassie's apartment. I hear Cassie give a squeal and come running over to us in her black heels, click clacking the whole way.

"Cassie don't run, it's not a good look for a hostess." My mother warns, sternly but softly.

"Oh. Yes. Excuse my manners. May I take anyone's coats?" She asks.

My mother and father and I hand our coats over. Cassie places them in the little cupboard adjacent the elevator. Sebastian appears as we walk into the main room of the apartment, he hands my father a glass of scotch and they shake hands.

"Thomas." Sebastian smiles as they shake hands.

"Sebastian my boy." My father says back.

It's only a couple of minutes before the elevator dings again and Sebastian's parents emerge from the elevator to the same greeting from Cassie that we got. She takes their coats and welcomes them into the apartment. Sebastian hands his father a drink and hugs his mother and invites us all to sit down on the large, lavish white leather sofas.

"How are you finding the apartment?" Sebastian's mother asks the two of them.

Cassie places her hand on Sebastian's thigh and grins. She starts to ramble on about how it's so lovely to have her own home even though she misses her old home. She tells everyone how wonderful it is to cook for Sebastian even though she's still learning a lot. She smiles and says that they're both loving living together. I try to smile through the whole thing, nodding when necessary and laughing when everybody else does. But the whole time I can't take my eyes off her hand on his leg. When I finally look up Sebastian is looking at me.

He puts his hand over hers and he places her hand back on the sofa. She barely notices she's talking so much. Edward (Sebastian's father) and my own have left the comfort of the sofas to have pre-dinner cigars downstairs and outside.

"Kathryn would you like a tour? I believe you're the only one in this room that hasn't seen the apartment." He smiles, stands up and extends his arm to me.

I look to my mother and Cassie and Claire and wait for an affirmation that it's okay to go off with Sebastian.

"Oh yes! Sebastian that is a wonderful idea. Go on Kathryn! Oh and don't forget to show her my wardrobe in the bedroom. You're going to be so jealous." She smiles as she turns back to my mother.

I take Sebastian's arm lightly and let him lead me down the small hallway and into the first room. It's a study or a library or something, I'm not quite sure because it's only have decorated. There's a brown antique desk and a leather chair and an empty book shelf.

"This is my study. It's not finished yet as you can see." He says, being the perfect tour guide.

I nod my head and let him take me into the next room, a little further down the hallway. "And this is the bathroom. Not much to see here." He smiles.

We carefully tour the last room down the hallway before he takes me back through the main room and shows me the kitchen. With all it's stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. He is sure to make himself sound like he's _really_ showing me the apartment. He gestures for me to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment. I take each step slowly and carefully knowing very well he could probably get a glimpse at the simple black satin panties I am wearing.

The stairs lead me to a little corridor with 3 or so doors down it. He takes me down the end one and opens the door.

"This is our bedroom." He says, a hand on my lower back gently guiding me inside the room.

I hear him gently close the door and I smile to myself. He takes me by the waist and turns me around to face him.

"Finally." He breathes, placing a soft kiss on my jaw.

"Are you not enjoying the company of your guests, Sebastian?" I tease.

"Well, sure. But I'd rather just enjoy the company of _one particular_ guest." He growls lowly, a hand sliding down my back.

"Sebastian…" I whisper. "We can't. Not here. What if Cassie or your mother or _my _mother walks in?"

He ignores me and starts to kiss my neck. His sweet, soft kisses distract me for a minute. The smell of his cologne enters my nostrils. He is intoxicating.

"Sebastian." I whisper more sternly this time. "We're seeing each other tomorrow aren't we? Can't we wait until then? I'd rather not get caught."

Sebastian pulls away reluctantly. "Fine. If that's what you want." He growls.

"You know that's not what I want." I say to him. "You know I would love to fuck you right now. But we made rules remember? For tonight at least, let's abide by them."

Right then Cassie calls for us from downstairs. Neither of us _really_ want to go back down there and sit through a family dinner, but it's the only thing we can do. So I follow Sebastian downstairs and remember to gush to Cassie about how big her wardrobe is and how jealous I am and how everything is so lovely and great even if I didn't even take notice. She laughs and thanks me. She doesn't suspect a thing.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

I awake to a soft knock on my bedroom door. As my eyes slowly open they set upon my maid, she's carrying a white box with silver ribbon wrapped around it.

"Miss Kathryn, this arrived for you." She says as she passes me the gift box and a white envelope with my name scrawled across it.

I immediately know the sender just by looking at the messy cursive writing on the envelope. I dismiss my maid and carefully open the envelope. Inside is a folded piece of cream coloured paper.

_I thought you might want to wear this today. _

_See you soon,_

_S._

I place the folded piece of paper back inside the envelope and set upon opening the box. As I lift the lid and remove the tissue paper I find the gift. I smirk to myself as I realise what it is. It's a matching bra and panty set, both black and lacy and most definitely inappropriate. I hold up the pair of panties which are see-through and just the right size for me. How he knew what size I wore was actually kind of amazing and weird. I check my watch, 8.45am. Sebastian will be calling me soon to tell me Cassie's left and to give me the all clear to come over.

After taking a shower I put on the lingerie I received this morning and admire myself in the mirror. The bra hugged my breasts in exactly the right way, accentuating my smaller sized breasts to make them seem larger, while the panties sat nicely on my hips. I want to just wear this to his house. To show up dressed in just my underwear, because really clothes were kind of a waste. But I couldn't. So I pick out an easy-to-get-off dress, a simple royal blue piece that was just tight enough to reveal my figure but loose enough to be pulled straight over my head. I put on a pair of black strappy heels and order my town car.

By the time I get downstairs it's waiting for me and at just that moment my cell rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Good morning." A sexy, suave voice replies. "Cassie left about 10 minutes ago. How soon can you be here?"

"I'm on my way now." I say, hanging up.

It takes approximately 12 minutes to reach the apartment building. I am careful to not expose too much of my appearance to anyone, hiding my face behind a pair of oversized black glasses and a broad rimmed hat. The moment the elevator reaches Sebastian's apartment and the doors open I take the hat off and place the sunglasses in my bag. Sebastian is perched over the kitchen counter reading the paper in his black boxer briefs and nothing more. He hears my heels clacking against the floor and turns around.

"You're over dressed." He growls, stretching his arms up high above his head, revealing a golden trail of hair leading down to his dick.

"Or you're under dressed." I reply, dropping my Chanel bag and hat to the ground without a care

"I think the former." Sebastian says.

"Well, whatever shall we do about this predicament then?" I smirk.

Sebastian takes a few strides towards me and wraps one arm around my waist. "I'm sorry, but this dress will have to go." He whispers into my ear as he places a kiss on my neck.

"Oh my. Really?" I ask faux innocence in my voice.

"Yes. Immediately." He says.

Sebastian lifts the hem of my dress and pulls it up and over my body. He carelessly throws the dress across the room. By this point I have kicked my shoes off.

"That's better." He groans, taking a step back to admire me.

"You like?" I ask. "It was a gift from someone, I received them this morning."

"Oh?" Sebastian says, cocking an eyebrow. "Well whomever it was, has excellent taste." He smiles.

Sebastian comes back over to me and picks me up. He takes me over to the kitchen counter and places me on top of it, my legs dangling over the edge and him standing between my legs. His hands slide up and down my bare thighs as he kisses my collar bone and my neck. I rake my nails over his shoulders and through his curly, golden hair.

He once again picks me up. He kisses me passionately as he carries me, when he sets me down I realise I'm on the dining room table. The same one we had dinner at last night.

"I told you I'd have to fuck you on the dining table." He growls, hoisting himself up on the large brown dining table.

"Sebastian!" I playfully slap as he bites my neck.

I let Sebastian take my panties off followed by my bra. He follows with his underwear. We're both naked, on the same table he and Cassie probably eat at every night. I kind of relish the fact that Cassie will be eating food from a table I had sex with her boyfriend on. I wrap my legs around Sebastian's waist to bring him closer to me, he leans over me and pushes his hard cock gently inside me. I give a soft moan at the feeling. Sebastian starts to thrust slowly inside me, my ass rubs against the varnished table top. His movements fasten, I try to grip anything I can. My nails dig into the table, probably scratching it in the process.

"Shit. Fuck. I can't wait." He groans, looking down at me.

I cock an eyebrow. "Seriously?" I ask, feeling slightly disappointed.

"That's what you do to me." He smirks. "You make me not be able to pace myself."

I smile at his confession. It makes me feel incredibly sexy. Like I'm the sexiest girl alive. I let Sebastian do as he pleases. He fucks me harder and faster, I listen to him groan and cuss with each thrust. I enjoy the feeling of him inside me, it sends a string of pleasure from my toes right up to my head. I gasp as Sebastian's fingers clumsily find my clit, he rubs it vigorously. I almost can't stand the pleasure.

"What…oh…my…what are you…fuck! what are you doing?" I question, quickly becoming breathless.

"I want you to cum too. Cum with me, Katie." He whispers gruffly. "Cum all over my cock."

That's when I tip over the edge. His fingers pull me into an abyss of pleasure. I writhe on the table top, my body arching and tensing and shaking with pleasure. He follows not seconds later, spilling inside me. My body tingles all over as he slows his movements down but doesn't stop. I want to push him off me but at the same time I never want him to stop. His eyes are closed as he gently keeps thrusting inside me, his body quivers which each thrust inside me.

"Stop." I whine, not able to take anymore. "Sebastian. Oh God. Please stop."

He smirks down at me and painfully slowly takes his cock out. It glistens with both of our cum. He strokes his slightly soft cock, biting his lip when his hand reaches the sensitive tip. I sit up and take the cock in my hand, he gasps at the coldness of my hand but doesn't ask me to stop. I push him down to his back and give him a naughty smile. I lick my lips and bend down so my mouth is dangerously close to his cock.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Sebastian?" I whisper.

"Yes." He replies.

My mouth hovers over his dick, my breath touches it but my mouth doesn't. He shivers with every hot breath that meets his dick. His hand reaches down to touch my head, to possibly force me down on him. But I intercept it and push it back down to the table. He likes that because he smiles at me. I let my tongue graze the underside for just a second, he whispers something inaudible. My fingers rake harshly across his bare chest.

"Please." He begs.

"No." I reply.

I lick the very tip, softly and quickly. He stifles back a moan or some cuss words, his fists clench.

"Please." He repeats.

"I said no." I reply, once again.

This time he sits up abruptly, forcing me to sit up too. He grabs the back of my hair and pulls roughly.

"You're being very naughty, Kathryn." He says.

I just smirk.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He tells me.

My mouth turns into a seductive smile. Sebastian pulls me off the table and slams me down into a chair. The chair is cool against my bare ass. He forces my arms behind the back the chair and grabs something from behind me. I feel my hands being restrained with something soft, possibly a scarf. It's tight and hurts my wrists slightly, but turns me on more then anything. He then comes around the front of the chair and ties my feet to the legs of the chair. This time I see what it is, it's a pastel pink scarf. Cassie's. When he's done I can't move my hands or legs. He looks satisfied. He stands in front of me cock proudly standing to attention.

Sebastian brushes his fingers across my cheek softly.

"You want to be a tease?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"I don't like teases." He tells me. "Open your mouth."

I do as he asks, opening my mouth wide enough for his cock to fit in. He smiles and strokes his cock before telling me I'm a good girl. Then Sebastian puts his cock in my mouth, just enough that I can suck the head. I obediently suck on the head, flicking my tongue over it and swirling around it. Sebastian really enjoys this. He then proceeds to push his cock further inside my mouth, I can take a lot but not all of it, Sebastian knows that. I suck his cock for him, looking up at him as he moans and groans.

"You like my cock? You like sucking it Kathryn? God, you're such a naughty 16 year old girl aren't you?" He says.

I nod with his cock inside my mouth.

"Let's see how much you can take." Sebastian says.

He forces his cock to the back of my throat where I gag on it, trying not to. He loudly cusses at the feeling before pulling back a bit. He smirks down at me. Then he takes his cock and pulls it from my mouth.

"You want my cum all over your face?" He asks.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I say to him. "Sebastian, if you cum anywhere on me I will kill you. Especially my face!"

"Fine." He relents. "I don't need to cum anyway." He laughs.

"Bastard." I smile.

"Hey, you should probably get going. Cassie is going to be home in an hour or so. I just don't want to take any risks of us getting caught." He sighs, untying me.

I stand up, free from my restraints and grab his hand. I slide it between my legs so he can feel the wetness of my pussy. He growls.

"Don't." Sebastian says firmly.

I shrug my shoulders and walk to pick up my clothes. After both of us are suitably dressed Sebastian wipes over the table and the chair with a damp cloth.

"So, when can we next rendezvous?" I ask.

"When are you free? I know you have school and stuff." He replies.

I laugh. "Maybe you can meet me at school and we can fuck somewhere, like in the old buildings…or behind the science block…maybe a town car in the parking lot?"

Sebastian takes me by the waist and pulls me flush against him. "Fuck. You have to stop talking like that. Every time you say stuff like that my cock gets hard and I need to bend you over or something." He groans.

"Well…" I trail off.

He shakes his head and kisses me. As we pull away from each other the elevator dings. Both Sebastian and I jump a mile away from each other. My eyes are quick to examine my appearance in a reflection. I look slightly disheveled but appropriate. Sebastian looks at me, his eyes wide. I look down to where he is looking (my wrists) and notice the angry red ring around both my wrists from being tied to the chair.

"Sebastian! I'm home. The club was so boring so I thought maybe I would come home early and we could have a late lunch or an early dinner. Maybe watch a movie. Or we could stay in and I could put on that sexy baby doll you bought me…" Cassie calls as she makes her way through the apartment.

As she enters the dining room she looks up from the contents of her bag and notices me. Her face pales slightly.

"Kathryn! Oh. My. I didn't know you were here…what are you doing here?" She asks, placing her bag on the dining table as she kisses Sebastian's cheek.

"I was looking for you. I forgot you had that thing at the club." I lie.

"Oh? Have you been here long? Has Sebastian offered you a drink or something?" She questions, taking my lie and believing it immediately.

"I've been very hospitable, thank you very much." He smiles, putting his arm around Cassie's waist.

"He has." I agree.

"Good. Now is there something I can do for you?" She asks.

I shake my head no, taking my sunglasses out of my bag and placing them on my face. "No. I was just looking for some company for some shopping. But now I can't be bothered."

"Kathryn! What happened?" Cassie squeals, rushing over to me and grabbing my wrist.

Sebastian's face drops.

"Uhm." I begin.

"Did someone hurt you?" She says.

"No…no, it was…Okay, to be honest," I start, thinking on my feet, "You remember Isaac from Helen's party? Well I was with him last night and things got kinky in the bedroom you know what I mean? The rope was obviously a little too tight. It's nothing, really." I say.

Cassie's cheeks go bright red. She is more embarrassed by my fake story then I would be if it was real. I had never been shy about my sex life.

"Oh. Well that's…fine." She stammers.

"Anyway, I should go." I say.

Cassie nods and kisses my cheek. Sebastian follows suit, lingering for just that second or two longer. I say goodbye and once I'm in the elevator I smirk to myself. She suspected nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to say thanks to anyone and everyone who's read/reading my story right now. Your support and kind words encourage me to continue on with this story and I think without the nice reviews I probably would have stopped at the first chapter. Truly I write for all you who are fans of this story.

Now just a quick reply to a reviewer:

**Phillip T: **Thank you for reading my story first of all. The lack of action is actually me trying to develop Sebastian and Kathryn's relationship beyond purely a physical one. Honestly, the action is my favourite part of writing, but I feel if every chapter was just hot, passionate sex the story would go no where and Sebastian and Kathryn would simply be nothing but physical. I'm also sorry for the lack of 'momentum'. Like I said, for me the story needed to be developed and the characters needed to build a relationship outside of sex. And I assure you that sometime in the near future (couple chapters from now) Cassie, Sebastian and Kathryn are going be having some serious confrontation. So please be patient and keep reading and reviewing because I enjoy the criticism, it helps me grow as a writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas time. It is mostly my favourite time of year. I love the presents and that parties and the fact that my mother is usually too busy entertaining people to notice I'm totally plastered. The only part I didn't like, the food. Or should I say the feast? Two days before Christmas the Merteuil family begins preparations for the best annual Christmas party on the Upper East Side. It's the most sought after invitation on anyone's list. For almost my whole life my parents have thrown a Christmas party. When I was younger the nanny mostly took care of us at the party, putting us to bed at 9.00pm. As we grew up we were allowed to stay up later and later. Cassie perfected her social manners while I swiped alcohol from the bar and hid out up stairs. Christmas for the most part is my favourite time of year.

"Kathryn!" My mother yells from downstairs. Her voice shrieks through the entire house.

I quickly race downstairs, slightly fearing my mother's wrath if I didn't answer her promptly.

"Yes mother?" I answer, standing on the other side of the small table in the sitting room that was adorned in every kind of flower you could imagine.

"Have you tried on the dress for the party yet? Because if you haven't you need to. If that dress needs alterations, which I'm sure it will because I stupidly purchased a size 4, knowing very well you're a size 6, it will need to be taken to the tailor. The party is in two days, I don't need your lack of organisation ruining it." She orders, not even bothering to look at me while she talks. Instead she concentrates on the numerous bunches of flowers in front of her.

I remember the ugly burgundy dress hanging up in my wardrobe. I hadn't bothered to try it on because I knew for sure I would not be wearing that dress.

"Actually mother, Cassie and I went shopping a couple of days ago and I bought this beautiful one shoulder red gown. It's Givenchy mother and it's absolutely perfect for a Christmas party." I tell her.

"I'm sure it's a nice dress Kathryn but I already bought you one. That will be the one you are wearing, not some off the shoulder dress I haven't approved." She replies.

"But mother, the dress you bought me," careful Kathryn, tread carefully, "although it is lovely, I actually thought maybe it would be more suited to the New Year's Eve party at Helen's. It's shorter and more of a New Year's eve dress then an elegant Christmas party dress don't you think?" I say to her, trying to convince her and lying to her because I will never put that hideous dress on.

"For God sake's Kathryn can't you do anything your told?" She barks, finally looking at me. "Wear whatever you want but when the papers the next morning call you an ugly pile of red mess don't come crying to me okay? Now leave me alone, I am trying to pick the perfect bouquet and your incessant whining is distracting me."

As I walk away from her I roll my eyes. She's impossible. But she wasn't always like that. When I was really little, maybe 3 or 4 my mother was kind and caring. She would take Cassie and myself to the park and play with us. She used to read us bedtime stories and sing to us. But as the years passed and my father's business grew so did our social standing and she became a shell of the mother I knew. Mean, selfish, a complete bitch. As I climb the last step of the stair case and reach the corridor I hear the front door slam and Cassie's shrieking voice.

"Oh mother! I'm having such a horrible day! First the caterer called about the party, just confirming numbers and I told him 200 but he said I told him 100. He said he can't double the food in two days! Then my dress came from Paris for the party and it's disgusting. It doesn't fit and it's orange! I ordered a white dress! A white dress! What am I going to do? Mother I am so sorry, you trusted me and I failed you." She shrieks.

"Cassie, calm down. Everything will be alright. I'll call the caterers and sort that out and I'm sure we can find you another dress in two days." My mother comforts.

"But you already have so much to do mother." Cassie says.

"Well, you'll just have to help me. I need to go to the florist and see what else they can offer me in flowers, I need to call in at the tailors and make sure my dress is ready and then we'll go shopping and find you a new dress." She says.

"Well as lovely as that sounds," A deep voice. Sebastian's voice, "I'm sorry ladies but I'm going to pass. Flowers and shopping aren't really my thing." He laughs.

"That's okay Sebastian. You can stay here and get Kathryn to work. While I'm gone I need her to oversee the tree decorating. Sometimes it's like they don't even know what they're doing. She knows how I like it. I think she went off upstairs. We'll be back sometime this afternoon." My mother tells Sebastian.

Moments later the front door shuts and I hear Sebastian's shoes clacking softly against the floor. I'm still standing at the top of the stairs. I quickly and quietly go back to my bedroom strip down to my underwear and pretend like I was shuffling through the clothes in my wardrobe looking for something to wear. It's a couple of minutes before Sebastian's hand knocks against the wood of my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yell.

The door opens and shuts and moments later he stands at the entrance to my walk in wardrobe.

"Oh! Sebastian. I didn't know you were here. Does Cassie know?" I ask, pulling my silk robe from a coat hanger and carelessly wrapping it around my body.

"Yeah, your mother and her went to do some party stuff." He says. "And you do not need to wear that in front of me."

Sebastian grabs me and pulls the robe from my body.

"Sebastian!" I squeal.

"I practically had to beg Cassie to let me come with her over here this morning." He says, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Why?" I ask, straddling him.

"Because she knew she'd be off doing party stuff with your mom and couldn't see why I needed to come with her. So I told her I just wanted to be around her and that if she went off to do stuff with her mom that I would just stay behind and help out with whatever was needed." He tells me, running his hands down my side.

"You could have just waited for the party. She'll be too busy being the perfect associate host that she won't notice we're missing. No one will." I smirk, loving the surprise but knowing it was a risk.

"I know. I just needed to see you." He says. "I need to be with you. Cassie and I, we haven't really been…_together_ in a whole lot. Mostly because I haven't wanted to. You've been doing a great job and keeping me satisfied. And to be honest when Cassie and I are _together_ it's just not the same." He reveals.

My eyebrows furrow together. "Okay ew. I don't want to hear about whether or not you and my sister have been fucking. Keep that to yourself." I tell him.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

I get up off him and put my robe back on. Hearing about his sex life with my sister turned me off anything that was about to happen. I pull out an outfit from my wardrobe. A simple grey pant suit and powder blue shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks, watching me intently.

"I'm getting dressed." I say so matter of factly.

"Why? I thought we were going to fuck." He says.

I scrunch up my face and turn sharply to look at him. "Excuse me? You think just because you are horny and decide to come over here that I'm going to fuck you? I'm not some whore you're paying to get your rocks off Sebastian. I will not bend at your will. I have things to do. Things my mother expects to be done by her return." I snap.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You can't blame me for thinking we would be having sex. It's just what we do. We see each other and we sneak off and we fuck." He retorts.

"Well today is different. So unless you plan on helping me, kindly fuck off." I tell him, buttoning up my shirt.

Sebastian grabs me from behind and shoves his body hard up against mine. A squeal escapes my mouth at the rough gesture. I can feel his hard cock pressing against my ass. I won't deny that it's slightly turning me on. He roughly slides his hand in my pants and rubs my pussy through my panties. I hold back moans at the touch.

"I'm so fucking horny for you. I came here to fuck you and that's what I'm going to do." He growls into my ear.

"Get off me." I sternly warn him.

"No." He replies.

I struggle against his grip but he wants none of that. He pushes me against the wall, my face flush against the cold plaster. His body weight holds me tightly to the wall, his hands still in my pants.

"Pull your pants down." He growls, releasing me slightly. "Pull them down." He growls once again when I do not respond.

"Sebastian get off me." I say once again, even though I'm enjoying the roughness I will not be treated like this.

He turns me around to face him, my back against the wall and his body tight against mine.

"Get off me." I tell him again.

This time Sebastian pulls my pants to the floor himself, shoving his hand beneath my panties immediately after. I feel the warmth of his hands touch my pussy and almost gasp at the touch. He slips two fingers inside me.

"You like it. I know you do." He smirks.

I do. I'm fucked up like that. I love that Sebastian completely disregards my wishes and does as he wants to me. Or at least I would have loved it on any other day. When once again Sebastian does not let me go I raise my knee and give him a quick shove in the crotch. He groans and immediately lets me go, clutching at himself and doubled over in what I imagine is intense pain. I roll my eyes and pull my pants back up, annoyed that he's being so dramatic and causing me to lose precious time.

"What the fuck!?" He curses, scowling at me.

"I told you I had things to do. I am not some stupid slut who will drop to her knees when you say so. In fact Sebastian, I'm nothing to you. Especially not your slut. If I want to fuck you, I will. If I don't, then I'm not going to. If you can't handle that I suggest you should go back to your boring ass girlfriend and get her to satisfy you. I have things to do today. I do not have time for this. Now considering you can't behave, please just fuck off. If my mother gets home and things aren't done the way she expects I'm going to be shipped off to boarding school and then you'll have no chance of getting into my panties." I tell him, leaving him behind in my room.

By the time I make it to the formal living room Sebastian is up and following briskly behind me. The tree decorators are standing impeccably before me waiting for instructions. I give each a specific detailed instruction of how I would like (or my mother would like) the tree to be decorated and then turn my attention to Sebastian who is standing just outside the living room waiting for me.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him angrily.

"I'm sorry." He says, eyes on the group of people carefully removing glass ornaments from dusty old boxes.

"Okay." I reply.

"No, really Kathryn. I'm sorry. I was out of line, completely. You're right, you're not just some slut I'm fucking who I can tell to jump and they will. That's what I like about you. That you won't just do what I ask all the time. I like that you have your own brain. So I'm sorry. But I'd like to stay. Not because I'm hoping that maybe you'll have a spare hour to fuck my brains out but because I want to spend time with you. I _enjoy_ spending time with you. It's about the only thing I'm enjoying lately. It's almost Christmas, so please forgive me so we can just spend the day doing whatever it is that you need to do." He whispers, careful not to let any of the decorators hear him.

I nod my head and mumble okay. His words make me feel something I'm not used to. I feel warmth at the sheer mention that he would just like to spend time with me. No one has really just wanted to spend time with me. It makes me want to smile and kiss him and hold his hand and just be giddy with emotion.

While the tree decorators are doing their job I head to the kitchen to oversee the kitchen staff. The kitchen smells delightful. Full of both savoury and sweet flavours. I take a look at the menu for the party, six courses of the most exquisite food these world class chefs have to offer. Quail and Turkey, chocolate and raspberries. It all sounds delicious, only I know more then likely I'll pick at each one of those courses and barely eat enough to make up one course let alone six. I question the chefs on their progress, checking off things in my head. Sebastian wanders around the kitchen, tasting everything he can. Unlike me, he loves food.

Sebastian mindlessly then follows me into the grand formal dining room where one long table is set in the middle of the room, a red $10,000 table cloth adorns the mahogany table with white gold candelabras set every few seats. Christmas green candles my mother imported from Greece sit in each candelabra, they each smell like Christmas, a blend of aromas that makes you feel like home. I know because I stole one and lit it when they arrived. It made me feel like Christmas should at normal people's houses. Sebastian fingers the table cloth.

"Your mother sure goes all out." He says, pulling a chair out and taking a seat.

"You don't know that half of it." I tell him, mentally taking note of the state of the candelabras.

"Have you ever had a normal Christmas. Because I don't ever really remember not coming to this party." He asks me.

I shake my head and take the seat beside him. "Nope. There's always been this huge party and then nothing. Christmas morning the nanny would wake us up, we'd open our presents. My parents would get up sometime after and we'd eat a gourmet breakfast. Cassie and I used to play with our new toys until it was time to visit your house or someone else's house and then it'd be bed time. Later in the years instead of playing with toys Cassie would be sipping tea with my mother or with you and I'd be sneaking eggnog and getting high." I grin. "It's fucked up, but I guess it works."

Sebastian smirks. "You know, the fucked thing is all these people read the society papers and picture what our Christmas must be like. Fire lit in the informal living room, parents adoring us as we rip open carefully personally wrapped presents. The day spent together, mother and father by the fire watching their children play with those toys it took them hours to find. That's what they read. If they stepped into our life for just one moment they would feel a loneliness like no other. Gifts are wrapped by professional wrappers, presents picked by personal shoppers, trees decorated by stylists. It's lonely living this life, you know?" He sighs.

I agree. He was right. All my life I have been envied for the way my life is. I must be so privileged to have all that I do, to live the way I do. I would never trade my life for a poor person's that's for sure. But maybe just for one day I would like to be normal. To have a mother that loved me just because she wanted to and not to be continuously competing with my sister for attention because my mother is sick like that.

"At least you can change all that." I say. "With Cassie I mean. You can get married and have your own family and start your own traditions. Do Christmas the way you wish it was for you."

Sebastian gives a slight nod. "I suppose. Although Cassie has never mentioned hating her Christmas. She always talks about how lavish the party is and how grand the tree looks. I think she likes things the way they are."

"Well, in that case you're invited to my future Christmas'." I laugh. "When I have my own kids I'm going to do things the way I wish my mother and father had have done them. Decorating trees and reading Christmas stories."

We both smile at each other, thinking of the future.

"Kathryn, I think I might be falling for-." Sebastian is cut off by the laughter of my mother.

Cassie and my mother enter the grand dining room, bags in hand.

"Kathryn you lazy girl have you not done a single thing I asked?" My mother scowls.

"I have mother. The tree should be finished by now, I checked on the food for the party and I was just about to get a maid to re-polish these candelabras. They're filthy." I tell her, shooting up from my seat.

"Just about to get a maid. From what I can see you're sitting here talking the day away when things need to be done. Get out of my sight, you're just such a disappointment. I'll have to do the rest myself." She sighs angrily.

"Yes mother." I reply defeated.

"I'll see you at the party." Sebastian says as I begin to walk away.

I offer him a small smile and retreat to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I just wrote a really juicy chapter for you (not this one, I write chapters ahead so I can post as frequently as possible) and am really excited to get it up. So I might (if you're all lucky!) post two chapters next time I post so I can get my juicy chapter up faster. (It doesn't appear till the 14th chapter though!)

Anyway. Thank you for all the kind reviews and please keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Downstairs the music is loud, the spirits are high and the adults are giddy (or drunk). I eye myself in the mirror, my long Givenchy one shoulder red gown carelessly touches the hardwood floor of my bedroom. My hair is curled loosely and sexily around my shoulders, smokey black eyes adorn my face. I don't look sixteen tonight, I look 25. The party has already been going for an hour but I'm awaiting my grand entrance. I will feign disinterest in the fact that I'm late to a party at my own house, pretending I just got home from something that was really important and threw on clothes and tousled my hair ever so slightly. I will pretend it didn't take me nearly 3 hours to perfect this look.

I walk over to the top of the stairs and rake my eyes over the room full of people. These people were impeccably dressed, getting drunk on wine imported from Spain or France or whatever, leaving their children with nannies on Christmas night. I hardly knew anyone here. They weren't close friends or relatives, they were practical strangers who we shared such an intimate holiday with. But I was used to it by now. I take each step on the stair as careful as the last, watching as the eyes of every male close by rakes over my delectable body. They all want me. The fact of the matter is though, none of them would ever attain me.

Through the crowd I hear some girls call me a bulimic bitch and a slut. They're just jealous. They don't really hate me or think I'm a bitch or a slut, they're just wishing they looked as good as I did and that their boyfriends weren't all staring at me at that moment. As I glide through towards my parents who are talking with the Valmonts I spot Cassie and Sebastian on the dance floor doing some boring intimate dance where she holds her head close to his chest and he glides them across the floor. They look lovely for a couple.

My mother scowls at me when she sees me. She's jealous too, I assure you. All she wants is to be young and beautiful again. She used to be both of those things. She was gorgeous. I've seen the photos. But now she's all fake. Had her first nose job at 23, her second at 28. I've lost count of what she's up to now. She goes in for regular nips and tucks and botox. Nothing about my mother is real or beautiful anymore.

"Kathryn how lovely of you to join us." Mrs Valmont says. "You are look absolutely stunning. Look at you! To think you used to be a little girl."

I give her my thanks and act modest. I have to pretend I don't think like her because if I show that I know I look amazing I'm up myself. If I disagree I have low self esteem. You can't win being a girl.

"Where have you been?" My mother snaps quietly, grabbing my wrist and spinning me so our backs are facing the Valmonts'.

"I was getting ready." I tell her.

"You were supposed to be down here an hour ago. You've left your sister and me to greet all the guests. Just another disappointment." She scolds, letting me go.

"I'm sorry." I apologise, not even meaning it.

She turns back to her guests and leaves me to wander around. I weave between guests. Boys try to talk to me, some are my age, most are older. A couple of older men try to persuade me to dance with them but I shy away and tell them I'm no good of a dancer and that they should ask my sister. What I want is to get to the bar where I can order a drink and begin the process of forgetting this night.

When I make it to the bar the handsome young bar tender asks me what I would like. I smile at him sweetly and ask for a vodka and orange juice. His brows furrow, he knows I'm not of age but none the less he hands me my drink and winks at me. He thinks he's clever giving me a drink, he thinks he's the only man who's ever given a drink to this under age girl. He thinks this will win him some points and that later we'll meet in the coat room to have sex. He's wrong. Although he's good looking and tall, he's a service man after all. I don't fuck the help.

A moment later the seat next to me is filled. I find Sebastian in it as I turn my attention towards him.

"Merry Christmas." He says, kissing my cheek. Lingering a little longer then maybe he should.

"Merry Christmas." I reply.

"Where have you been? I thought you'd be here when I arrived." He asks, the bar tender handing him a scotch on the rocks.

"I was out." I shrug.

"On Christmas?" He questions.

"I was visiting a…friend." I lie.

Sebastian's face grimaces. He knows what that means. He downs his drink quickly and asks for another.

"Where's Cassie?" I ask.

"She was asked to dance by some old man. She said yes. She's on the dance floor somewhere." He replies, turning around to search for her. He only does so for a few seconds before he turns his attention back to me.

Sebastian gets up from his seat and leans down to meet my ear. He gently pushes away the hair from my ear. His breath is warm and smells like scotch and chocolate. To anyone on the outside it just looks like he's trying to talk to me over the music. But this closeness is intimate to us. The way his hand meets the small of my back gently and the way his body leans towards mine. I know better.

"I have a Christmas present for you. Can we go somewhere so I can give it to you?" He whispers into my ear.

I smile and nod, acting like he's just told me the most mundane of things. I have a gift for him too. I tell him to go to third floor and wait for me in the study. He nods and walks away. I watch him stop to talk to guests casually like he's not just about to meet his girlfriend's sister in private for a possible fuck. Once he's made his way upstairs I casually make my own way, stopping at my room first to grab his gift. On the third floor it is almost silent. It blocks out most of the noise from the party. I enter the study and see Sebastian sitting on the big brown leather chair my mother bought purposely just to furnish this room. It's not even used as a study. In fact this is the most action this room has seen in years.

The door closes gently behind me and I breath a sigh of relief knowing it's just us and I can stop pretending and acting. Sebastian gets up and places his hands either side of my face. For a moment he just looks at me, then he kisses me softly, we stay like that for a couple of seconds. When he lets me go it's like the air has changed.

"You look so gorgeous, Kathryn." He says. "I mean, wow. You don't even look sixteen."

"Thank you. And I'm almost seventeen." I remind him of my upcoming birthday at the end of January.

"Right." He smiles.

I place a carefully wrapped box down on the $12,000 desk in the middle of the room. Sebastian eyes it for a second but dismisses it quickly. Instead he pulls out a little emerald box, a little bigger then a ring box and hands it to me. I look at him quizzically.

"It's not what you think." He laughs.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"Open it." He gestures towards me.

I flip the lid open and find a silver key inside with the number 201 engraved on it. I furrow my brows.

"I'm confused. Is this the key to yours and Cassie's apartment? Because that's weird." I tell him

He shakes his head. "No. It's the key to an apartment though. But not mine and Cassie's. Don't get the wrong idea though okay? I didn't buy an apartment just so we had a place to sneak off and fuck. I bought it because I like to spend time with you and we can't do that anywhere really. I also wanted you to have a place to get away from your mother. I know how hard she is on you. So if you're ever fed up with all her bullshit or you just want to escape that's what this is for. It's yours. You can go there whenever you like. It's close to school so it's easy to get to but it's in a nice building. It's paid for and it's furnished and it's the only apartment on that floor so it's sort of private. I have a key too, but it's just incase you want me there or for like emergencies. I won't use it unless I need to or unless you want me to. Other than that it's your own apartment. But it's a secret. I mean of course you know that." Sebastian tells me, taking my hand.

I am shocked and overwhelmed. I look at him in disbelief. My own apartment. I can go there when I want to do whatever I want.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I say, unsure of what else I can say. "My gift is going to look so shit now." I laugh embarrassed.

I hand him the box. Sebastian takes the lid off and pulls out the gift. It's a top of the line camera with all the accessories. He gives a big grin when he takes it out.

"How did you know I wanted one of these?" He asks.

"I noticed you took a lot of pictures. I just thought maybe you'd like something better to take them with." I smile.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much." He says, kissing me.

"That's not all." I smirk.

Sebastian looks up from his camera. I move my hand to the zip on the side of my dress and slowly slide it down to the end. I slip the dress off my shoulder and let it fall to the floor. My body is clad in a carefully selected red corset and panties.

"I thought maybe I could be the first thing you take pictures of." I say, licking my lips.

Sebastian brings the camera to his face and snaps a picture of me quickly. I know I won't like that picture. I smile at him and sit on the desk, my legs spread slightly open. Enough for him to want more. He groans as he snaps another picture. I manoeuvre myself into all sorts of sexy positions, letting Sebastian snap as many pictures as he likes. It seems like a long time has passed but it's only been a couple of minutes. He finally puts the camera down and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Do I get to unwrap you too?" He asks, licking his lips.

"If you want to." I whisper.

Sebastian kisses my neck. He smells better then I remember. He fingers the ties at the back of my corset, pulling each one loose carefully and slowly until the corset falls from my chest and reveals my breasts. He gasps softly as they reveal themselves, taking one in his hand and kneading it in his palm. I take a deep breath in and relax into his touch. I can't imagine not being touched by him anymore, nor can I imagine him touching my sister the way he touches me or even at all. At this point and for quite some time I didn't even think of him as _hers_. He wasn't. Not anymore. He was mine in a way. We weren't exclusive or even close to it but I felt like he wanted to be mine more then he wanted to be Cassie's.

I let my hands run through his mass of curls. His hair is longer than usual which is surprising because Cassie always made him have a haircut at this point, especially before an event like this. He starts to kiss down my neck and my collar bone, between my breasts and down my flat stomach until his mouth meets the top of my panties. I watch him breathe in and hover around my hips and upper thighs. I'm an impatient girl so I ask him to remove my panties. He does as I ask and gives me a cheeky smirk when I'm fully naked.

He picks up his new camera and silently asks my permission to take my picture. I give my answer by posing for him, completely naked and not at all embarrassed or afraid at whether these pictures will be used by anyone but him. He snaps a few more before he impatiently puts the camera back down and forces my body against his. We embrace in a passionate kiss before he forcefully, but also gently bends me over the desk. His hands dance along my ass cheeks. I hear the ruffle of pants and within a few seconds I feel the warmth of his cock pressed against my pussy.

"Fuck me." I whimper when Sebastian doesn't enter me straight away.

Sebastian pushes his cock inside me. I extend my head backwards with a pleasure filled gasp, my nails digging into the wooden desk making little half moon dents into the surface. It feels natural to fuck Sebastian now. Most of the time it doesn't feel like we are doing anything wrong, like we shouldn't even be sneaking around. His left hand grabs my hip while his right hand pulls my hair into a pony tail and forces my head backwards as he rocks his hips against my ass. We moan and groan together like animals and lovers all the same. I gasp snippets of his name every so often, loving the way it rolls off my tongue. He calls my name just once, when he finishes inside me.

He slumps down to the floor in a half naked, sweaty mess. I slide off the desk and position myself next to him.

"Shit." He breathes out. "You wear me out."

I smirk devilishly.

Sitting there silently the party is clear. The music is loud and the people are louder. I picture Cassie downstairs weaving her way through the crowd stopping to dance with any man who asks her because that's what the perfect hostess would do. She probably doesn't even notice Sebastian's missing. No one will notice I'm gone. Cassie will dance and talk and dance some more and she won't even think to look for Sebastian because while she's playing the perfect hostess it's like he doesn't exist.

"We should get back to the party." I sigh, pulling my dress back on and zipping it up.

As we leave the secluded room and make our way down to the party Sebastian take my arms and turns me to face him.

"Kathryn I have to confess something." He says.

I look at him, puzzled. "What is it?" I ask.

"I can't help but think all this, what we're doing is more then what we're saying it is." He says. "I don't just want to fuck you anymore. I want to talk and hold your hand and take you out. I want to spend my days taking you to Paris and Rome and Monaco. I think what I'm trying to say is that I don't just see you as a girl I'm fucking on the side. I think I'm falling for you and I'm not sure how it happened or what's going to come of it. I love your sister. I really do and I never would intend for any of this to happen. I don't want to hurt Cassie but I think I'm with the wrong Merteuil. You're fun and exciting and sexy. You're like me and I like that. We have so much in common you and I. I know you're 16 and I'm 18 and this whole situation is really fucked up but I really like you." Sebastian blurts out.

My eyes are wide with shock. I pull my hand slowly from his grip. My head is swimming with thoughts. I'm not sure what to do or say to him. Just as I'm about to reply a voice breaks us from our conversation.

"Sebastian? Kathryn? What are you doing up here?" My sister. Cassie. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! Oh my gosh has it been awhile or what? I am so very sorry that I basically disappeared off the face of the Earth and let every single one of you wait a long time for an update. I could give you a million excuses but none of them matter. I recently looked through this and realised that I had a lot of people who wanted updates, who followed and favourited and reviewed and I was just like, man I am a bad person! I know myself that I HATE waiting for updates when I really love a story.

So here it is. An update. Hopefully there will be another one in the next week. I'm not making promises.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"But mother I'm almost _17_. My friends are all going to this party, why can't I go? Why do I have to go to that stupid party at Helen's? It's boring. I go _every _year. It's New Year's Eve mother, can't you just let me go this once?" I whine. I know I sound pathetic.

My mother doesn't even look at me. She's too busy looking through the rack of dresses her personal shopper brought to the house for tonight's party. She waves her hand at the dress currently being shown. It's classy, something my mother should be wearing at her age. I look at my mother expectedly, it's like she hasn't even heard me. But I know she has because she has that look on her face she always has when I talk to her. The look says 'I don't want to talk to you, go away'. She has it every time I speak.

"Mother?" I pester, inching closer to her.

"Kathryn for God's sake will you be quiet? You already know my answer. This party is an obligation. You have to go. Helen is practically part of our family. In fact once Sebastian and Cassie get married she will be part of this family. You will go to this party tonight. That is my final answer. Now go and be useful." She snaps.

In my mind I am throwing a $25,000 vase at her head, watching her fall to the ground and her head bleed. But I compress my anger and compose myself and turn around and exit the room. I didn't even want to go to that stupid party everyone from school was going to. It would be full of drunken idiots trying to score with me. I'd be bored. It was more that I _really_ didn't want to see Sebastian tonight. I'd rather die of boredom and have sex with some loser then see him. After the Christmas party and what he said I've been avoiding him. The key to the apartment he bought me sits unused on my dresser. He calls every day, multiple times. I refuse to answer. When he shows up with Cassie I sneak out the servants entrance and take the town car to 5th avenue where I shop for things I don't need just to avoid him.

The truth was I didn't know what to say to him or how what he said made me feel. I mean, it made me feel scared for the most part. But I'm not sure what else. When Cassie interrupted us at the party I practically ran from that situation. I told Cassie Sebastian was trying to stop me from having sex with this guy I met at the party. She furrowed her brows and she looked at me and Sebastian both like she knew we were lying. But instead of calling us on our lie she smiled and told Sebastian that what I do with my life was not really his business. She told me to run along and do as I please. There was no guy I met who I wanted to have sex with. Instead I retreated to the cool air out on the streets. My mind was racing, my heart was beating so fast. I spent the rest of the party in the basement.

My phone buzzes on my bedside table. Sebastian's name stares at me on the screen. It's his fifth call today and it's only 11am. When I don't answer he leaves a voicemail.

'Kathryn. Please pick up. We need to talk. I need to talk. Stop avoiding me.' Beep.

We had to leave for Helen's soon and I hadn't even begun getting ready. I didn't feel like parading around for my mother, not when I knew I'd have to see _him_. None the less I put on my party dress; a dark purple strapless dress cut just above my knee. Young enough for a 17 year old but still appropriate for a party like this. Sebastian rings twice more. He doesn't leave a voicemail either time.

Not long after my mother swings open my bedroom door. She never knocks.

"We are leaving in 2 minutes." She announces, eyeing me up and down. She disapproves I can already tell.

"Okay." I reply, placing a fake smile on my face.

When she leaves she doesn't even close the door. I roll my eyes are place the finishing touches to my face and hair. I could get any guy I wanted. Why did I pick Sebastian? There are plenty of guys at school or even older guys who would kill to go out with me, so why did I choose to start fucking the one guy nothing could ever really happen with? Did I even want anything happen? I'm still not sure. He was Cassie's. Since I was 13 I had always seen him as hers. They were supposed to get married and have perfect little Cassie/Sebastian hybrids. They were destined to be together. Why did I have to ruin that? Or at least potentially ruin it.

I make my way downstairs to the foyer where my mother and father are waiting for me. I hear them talking to someone. I just assume it's a maid. But as I round the corner and step down into the marble floored foyer I see the last person on Earth I wish to see. Sebastian…and Cassie of course. Cassie has her arm linked through his, she's wearing a lime green knee length dress that I wish to rip from her. She looks better in anything but that dress. Sebastian spots me immediately and I don't know whether to freeze, run or just continue as if I'm not avoiding him at all. My mother turns her head and scowls at me, she gestures for me to hurry up.

"Finally." She sighs as I reach them. "Now we can go."

"No one told me Cassie and Sebastian were coming with us." I say politely, acting pleasantly surprised.

"The jag is undergoing some maintenance works and our town car is out of service." Sebastian tells me.

"Is there a problem with your sister joining us?" My father asks.

"Of course not." I smile. There's a problem with Sebastian joining us.

We all get into the limo waiting for us out the front. My mother and father sit one side and Cassie, myself and Sebastian sit on the other. Sebastian is between us. I feel the heat radiating from him. Cassie and my mother gossip about who's coming tonight and who's brining who whilst my father reads the paper. Sebastian turns to me.

"How've you been?" He asks.

"Since two days ago? Fine." I snap rudely.

"No date?" He questions.

"I like to explore my options at the party." I tell him, never looking at him.

I keep my gaze out the window, I stare at trees and paddocks and the road. Anything that doesn't involve looking at Sebastian. The rest of the car ride I listen to my mother and sister bitch. Apart from that the car ride is silent. I am the first out of the car when it pulls up in front of Helen's house. I breeze past her without saying hello and make my way immediately upstairs to my usual bedroom to await the party. At least when the party has started I can get drunk and disappear into the crowd. In the mean time I pull my crucifix from my purse and take a hit of cocaine to relax me. But my peace is soon disturbed.

"We need to talk." Sebastian. No knock. He closes the door behind him and locks it.

"I don't think we do." I reply.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks, staying by the door.

"I'm not." I say.

"Yes, you are. Why?" He asks again, taking a few steps towards me.

"Maybe I'm done with you. Did you ever consider that as an answer? Maybe I've had enough." I offer him, finally meeting his gaze.

"Have you?" Sebastian says, looking at me.

I don't reply.

"I don't take back what I told you." He says quietly. "I meant it. I'm really…I _have _really fallen for you. I'm sorry if that freaked you out or something but I needed to tell you. I can't pretend that fucking you is just nothing anymore and I'm not sure I can keep doing it if that's all it is."

"Then we'll stop." I tell him.

"That's the thing. I'm pretty sure you feel something too. I don't think you want to stop. I know I don't want to. I'm pretty sure that you like me too." Sebastian reveals.

He walks over to me and takes my hand. I don't move. I barely breathe.

"I don't feel anything. You're just a fuck. That's what it's always been." I lie.

"You're lying to me. Why? Why are you lying? Can't we just be honest with each other? Who cares how we feel, okay? We'll figure everything out." He tells me.

"Figure what out? I told you, you were just a fuck. That's all, Sebastian." I say, feeling my heart pounding through my chest.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time? Just be fucking honest with yourself!" Sebastian says, getting angry.

"Be honest with myself? Are you fucking kidding me, Sebastian? You're the one fucking your girlfriend's 16 year old sister. Be honest with yourself. You don't have feelings for me. You're lonely, your bored and your horny. Your so called feelings are feeling of lust, not love." I say, rolling my eyes.

For the first time in awhile Sebastian stops dead in his tracks. His eyes wander into the distance. He seems to be somewhere else in his head. I wait for a reply and when none is given I mumble a 'whatever' and turn my back to him hoping he'll leave. I fumble around in my bag for my phone just for something to occupy my hands, when I notice he still hasn't done anything I turn back around. He finally comes back to reality and looks at me. His eyes are welled up, full of tears. It's the first time I've really seen Sebastian upset. I've always known him to be strong.

"Fuck. You're…you're right. What the fuck am I doing? I'm having an affair with my girlfriend's little sister. Fuck! What the fuck have I done? Kathryn…fuck!" Sebastian rambles. "I love her. Don't I? Haven't I always? She's like…the best thing to happen to me. We're good together aren't we? Don't we look like we love each other? Fuck! I'm not even sure anymore. You're just sex right? Just a sexy, young pussy that I wanted to fuck. It was wrong. It was a really terrible thing to do and I shouldn't have done it but I only did it because you're so fucking hot and it was a mistake."

It's like he's assuring himself and me at the same time. But it hurts so bad when he says it was a mistake because all I hear is I was a mistake. He repeats mistake several times. And it's then for the first time I realise how I feel and why I was so scared after he confessed how he felt. It was because I have the same feelings towards him. I was scared to feel like that and I was hiding it and now I know how I feel but I think it's too late. I think I've already convinced him to go back to Cassie.

"Leave." I tell him firmly feeling my heart start to ache.

"It's over right?" He asks. "Us?"

"Yes." I stumble, my voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Our secret. Between us." He nods, asking my permission to lie to my sister.

"Yes." I say, my teeth clenched. "Just leave."

I watch him turn around without another word and leave my presence. I slump down on my bed and start to cry. I've never felt this overwhelming feeling before. No boy had ever broken my heart or even come close. I used boys. I used them to fuck and to play with and that was it. I had never really cared about any of them, none except Sebastian. I had ruined that now. All because I was too scared at the possibility of him being anything more then sex. I scribble down a note on a piece of paper that I leave on my desk.

_Gone back to the city. Think I have the flu. Didn't want anyone to catch it. Sorry. Kathryn. _

My mother will inevitably come looking for me before the party and find it. I will not be here. I remember the key on my dresser back at my townhouse. The key to the apartment Sebastian bought me. I could use it whenever I wanted to, with or without him.

I was choosing without him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Righteo, so here is another update! To be honest with you all I've had a few chapters written in advance sitting on my computer for awhile now. There were a few reasons that I didn't post them, lack of motivation, laziness and I also wasn't really happy with them. Anywho so I'm thinking about having a crack at re-writing some of the ones I'm really unhappy with.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes fluttered open, a beam of annoying sunshine practically blinding me as I did so. A panic shot through me as I tried to recognise my surroundings and for a few moments I had no idea where I was. After letting my brain wake up a little I remembered the party last night and leaving it and coming to the apartment Sebastian bought me. I had been so angry last night that I hadn't even taken a few minutes to take a look around.

Getting up, dressed in just a slip that had been underneath my dress last night I immediately feel a shiver run down my back. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it up, wondering if perhaps there was anything there to cover up with. To my surprise there are a couple of things hanging on hangers. I quickly spot a black silk robe and pull it around me. Curiosity wants me to look through every draw and cupboard to know exactly how considerate Sebastian had been, but remembering our fight last night and how we ended things, I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't really want to know how considerate he had been, if he had stocked the bathroom with all my favourite soaps and hair products or if he had filled the draws with a few essential clothing items. If I was to go looking and did find that he had been incredibly sweet and considerate, well I might just cry.

Truth was it hurt knowing Sebastian was going back to Cassie. Not that I didn't deserve it. I had thrown him away last night, discarded him like every other boy I had ever been with. It shouldn't have been a surprise to me when he realised how much of a mistake he had made with me, but it had been. Was I expecting something else? Perhaps my subconscious had expected more. But I didn't want more, did I? I didn't think I did. The mere mention of Sebastian having feelings for me made me so incredibly uncomfortable that I literally wanted to run away. So how could I expect him to do anything but end our affair and go back to Cassie.

I knew I was being selfish. My sister (as annoying as she often was) certainly did not deserve any of this. Despite the fact that for most of my life she has overshadowed me and I have ended up being the lesser loved of the two of us, she was still my sister and she deserved a boyfriend who wasn't cheating on her and a sister who didn't do horrible things like sleep with her boyfriend.

Still, I was feeling upset. I had never been put aside for someone else. It was always me. I was usually the one pushing other aside. But it was more than that. Sebastian wasn't some boy I was fucking around with just to get off. Maybe in the beginning that's how it had been but things had changed. Slowly and unexpectedly I had developed true, honest feelings for him and it scared me. Nobody had wriggled their way beneath my icy walls before. And of course the person who managed to do so had to be someone I couldn't have.

Looking around the bedroom I finally decided I did not want to see the rest of the apartment. This had been a gift from Sebastian, one in which we could both use so we could continue our affair. Now it seemed pointless. Yes, it would be nice to have a place of my own to get away from my ever present mother but it felt wrong keeping something that was supposed to be used to have an affair with my sister's boyfriend. Now that it was over.

Sighing to myself I picked up my discarded dress from last night and rang my driver to meet me downstairs. After waiting an appropriate amount of time for him to arrive I made my way to the elevator in the hallway. I got in and leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. Unfortunately it happened to stop the floor just below mine. I quickly pulled my robe shut and tried to look as well put together as I could in a revealing slip and silk robe. The doors opened and a man stood in front of them. He was tall, dark and handsome as the saying goes. A messy mop of dark brown hair and nutty brown eyes. He was dressed in a business suit which was strange for New Year's day.

He looked me up and down with a slight smirk on his face but said nothing. He got into the elevator, his back to me and pressed the button for the lobby. We waited in awkward silence for several floors before he spoke.

"New to the building?" He asked, tapping his expensive (possibly Italian) leather shoes against the elevator floor.

"Yes." I replied, staring at his back.

"Ah, so you're the one who snapped up the penthouse." He joked, referring to my penthouse apartment.

"Sorry?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Your apartment. You live in the penthouse right?" He questioned, finally turning around to face me.

"Oh. Yeah. I mean…I guess." I stammered.

"You guess?" He laughed.

"I don't like it. I'm going to return the key today." I told him.

"That's a shame. It was nice to have a pretty face to look at for once." He said.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He flashed me a smile and gestured for me to leave first. We walked in an awkward silence towards the entrance to the building. He held the door open for me as I exited and when we were outside in the open, both waiting for cars he continued his conversation.

"I'm Holden." He announced, extending a hand.

"Kathryn." I replied, placing my hand in his.

He shook my hand gently and then let go. "Perhaps before you move out you'd like to have a drink with me? A goodbye drink. Don't say no." He smirked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Just one drink. Tomorrow night? I promise that's all it will be and then I'll send you home…to your new home? Or wherever it is that you're going." He replied.

I saw my car pulling up to the curb. I knew the best thing to do was say no thank you as I had just been dumped and was not in the right frame of mind to be having _a drink_ with anyone, let alone a handsome stranger. However I never made smart decisions when it came to good looking men.

"Okay. I'll be at the bar at seven. If you're late, I'll leave." I told him, referring to the bar inside the hotel.

The driver opened my door for me and I slid in. Holden nodded his head and waved me off. As I sat in the car listening to the sounds of the traffic I briefly wondered if anyone noticed I was gone. It was unlikely. My parents probably wouldn't even be home yet and I had not one missed call or message on my phone. No one cared. It was likely that no one had bothered to even check my room at the Estate for me, when I didn't show up for breakfast they all probably assumed I wasn't hungry. Perhaps the only time anyone would notice my absence is when they're getting ready to leave and someone finally goes up to my room to hurry me along and realises my bed hasn't been slept in and there's note waiting for them.

I am however surprised when I get home and find my parents, the Valmont's, Sebastian and Cassie in the foyer having a meltdown. At first no one notices my entrance but after a few seconds Cassie turns around. She gasps, runs over to me and embraces me in a tight hug before shoving me away and launching into a tirade.

"What the hell Kathryn? Do you know how worried we've been? We came home an hour ago and you weren't here. We thought you had the flu and when home. Where have you been!?" Cassie shouted.

"Young lady, look at what you're wearing! Did you go outside in that? The papers! Oh my Gosh what will they say!" My mother squealed.

The Valmonts tell my parents they're glad I'm home, say goodbye to Sebastian and leave. It's then that my mother and Cassie start worrying about the state of my appearance and what the society page will say about me. They're in damage control. My father has already disappeared. Sebastian gives me an awkward sideways glance like he doesn't know how to act around me anymore. I roll my eyes and storm up to my room. There was no "Are you okay Kathryn?" and Cassie didn't really care where I was. It was the fact no one had control over the situation and yes, my appearance. God forbid anyone capture a photograph of me dressed in a robe and looking less than 100% perfect.

After a couple of minutes there's a knock on my door. I tell the person to come in. Sebastian cautiously opens the door.

"Hey." He said, looking everywhere but at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. I know you didn't have the flu." Sebastian said.

"I'm fine." I shrug.

"Where did you go? I mean, we got home and you weren't here…I just…I was worried." He told me.

I couldn't very well tell him the truth. The truth was that I was so upset by his realisation that this whole thing was a mistake that I left the party, went to the apartment he bought me and cried myself to sleep. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. So I lied.

"I was over the party so I left. I got into the city, went to a bar and met a guy and went home with him. No big deal. I'm fine." I said.

"You went home with a guy…after knowing him for just a couple of hours. Are you insane?" He growled.

"It's really none of your business actually." I huffed, waiting for a fight.

Sebastian sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. We need boundaries and this is definitely one of them. You are free to do what you want, I know that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you are so…I'll leave you alone now."

I was shocked to not have him argue a point to me. Instead he exited and closed the door behind him. I expected a fight, I expected yelling and maybe I even expected him to be jealous. However it seemed that none of that was going to happen. Now a part of me wished it had been true so at least I could have that. But none of it was and I had just told a lie purely because I didn't want him knowing how upset I was over the ending of our affair.

Things were really over between us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for the support guys! Loving all your reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, be on the look out for the next update.


End file.
